The Second Lady Lestrange
by Kaede Kuro
Summary: REVISED! Phoenix was a strange girl. Harry knew that, she had always confused Harry. Now it was time to stop just ignoring her and time to try to get to know her. please read and review! Book 1 of Phoenix Black-Lestrange series!
1. I am sitting in my room right now

"Phoenix Lestrange!" McGonagall called.

The Great Hall instantly fell silent. The Gryffindors glared at the small girl that walked up to the hat. Students and teachers both, bent over their chairs and tables to watch as she sat on the stool.

She was a strange child, messy black hair and deep amber eyes, pale skin and thin as a stick, beautiful, but the only thing these people were concerned about was that she was the daughter of the most dangerous Death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The hat brushed at Phoenix's thoughts.

'_I see a lot of confusion and anger. You are much like you mother in a sense, but it better be… "_**GRYFFINDOR**!" The hat yelled. The hat was removed from her head as she slid off the stool and walked quickly to the emptier end of the table that was glaring daggers at her.

Phoenix Lestrange felt her skin crawl as she scurried away from all the eyes, though she felt on pair that were merely curious.

"Slytherins don't belong here." One girl muttered as Phoenix passed.

"Isn't her mum a convicted death eater?"

"Yeah, the most dangerous and you-know-who's..."

"Hush Burnaby, she'll hear you." A girl snapped at the speaker.

"That Hat must have made a mistake."

"Why did she even come here?"

Phoenix just ignored them all and sat in silence.

She listened and smiled when her cousin, Draco Malfoy, got into the house they knew they should be in together.

The hall was again filled with noise, until…

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called.

Even Phoenix looked up, Dumbledore's golden boy had finally come to Hogwarts and he was in her year, but why did he look so familiar?

Harry looked at the crowd with a bit of fright. He caught sight of that Lestrange girl looking his way and tensed up. He felt like he knew her somehow.

"**GRYFFINDOR**!" The hat yelled.

Harry stood up and started towards Phoenix, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to her.

"Stay away from her Harry, she's a Lestrange, her parents were You-know-who's followers." One of two twins said.

"Don't scare the boy Fred." The other twin said. They looked a bit like Ron.

"Sorry Harry, the name's Fred…"

"And George…"

"Weasley."

"Ron's brothers." Harry said.

"Yes sir." George said.

"He said you are pranksters."

"Did he now?" They asked.

Harry had fun at the first feast when he ignored the feeling that he knew Phoenix.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron asked standing up.

"Yeah, fine." Harry replied.

"The feast is over." Ron told him. "We have to go."

"This is just so unreal." Harry said.

"Well I'm beat, and I'd rather not get lost, which we will be if we don't get moving." Ron smiled.

Phoenix stood up at the end of Dumbledore's speech and bumped into one of the Slytherins.

"Hello cousin, what are you doing in the lions den?"

"Ask the bloody hat Dray." Phoenix hissed lethally.

"I have already told the others to leave you alone, you will get enough grief from the Griffins."

"Never thought I'd say this to you, but thanks."

"Welcome cousin, come meet Crabbe and Goyle."

"Who's this Draco?" A tallish eleven-year-old with a low voice asked.

"Phoenix Lestrange." Phoenix introduced herself.

"So this is her?" Crabbe asked.

"Apparently didn't watch the sorting." Phoenix replied.

"No, guess he didn't, any ideas on how to free your mum yet?" Draco

"None, can't your dad help?" Phoenix asked.

"Not without looking suspicious, most he can do is pass along letters from you and your mum." Draco frowned.

"You don't know how grateful I am for that either." Phoenix sighed.

"If he could get Bella out of the hell hole, he would."

"I know, well this is where I leave you, but it seems we have most classes together, see you tomorrow." Phoenix sighed.

"Yes, better hurry up, your house is running off without you."

"It seems they are Dray." She said and smiled. She walked after her house catching up easily enough.

--

However, that was two years ago and our two main characters are now thirteen.

You know Harry's story, but this is Phoenix's. Harry and Phoenix are more alike than many might want to admit. Phoenix is exactly two months older than Harry. She was born on May 31 1980.

She as well as Harry, lives with an abusive couple, a muggle couple who took her in, but when they found out what she was, neglected her and acted like she was nothing more than a slave. She was a hard worker so they kept her around no matter how much they hated her. When she didn't do things fast enough though, she lost her privilege to eat, or was hit. They were the only people she could call family, so she endured the beatings and lack of nutrition, and the names.

That happened for six years.

She had been five when aurors raided her home and when she was taken in by the muggles. When she turned eleven, Hogwarts happened. She had no where to call home except when Draco got her adoptive parents to let her stay at Malfoy Manor, they truly hated her and loved to get her away from Private Drive. They tried to keep her out of sight as much as possible when she was there, mostly locking her in her room. They gave her a guitar and let her teach herself, so she didn't complain. She found enjoyment out of singing and playing, loved to make up her own stuff or even try to teach herself songs she heard on the radio.

To the public, her parents were the perfect couple. Taking in an orphan girl and caring for her as their own. Giving her everything she wanted and sending her to a beautiful all girl's school when she turned eleven.

By law the muggles were her parents and they were careful not to show signs of abuse or neglect, so all she could do to get away, was visit the Malfoy's.

Harry lived in #4 Privet Drive; Phoenix lived at #7 Privet Drive, across the street and to the right of Harry's aunt and uncle's. After first year, they both realized, but still avoided each other. To Harry, Phoenix was simply the daughter of the most dangerous death eater and to Phoenix; Harry was just Dumbledore's Golden boy.

Bella had never hurt anyone, never raised her wand to a muggle, never killed, and never on her life used an unforgivable. She was no death eater; she was just a spy.

Phoenix hated Dumbledore for not telling the truth. Bellatrix had out lasted her worth to Dumbledore and didn't want his plans found out so he let his spy get convicted without one word of defense; Phoenix hated Voldemort because he had destroyed their lives, and the ministry had imprisoned her mother without a trial or hard evidence.

Plus, Fudge was a complete dunderhead.

--

It is the start of Harry and Phoenix's third year. The end of the feast finds Phoenix in the corner, hair still covering her face. Still sitting in corners and taking every name her housemates threw at her turned back.

Phoenix shared her dorm with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil.

Harry was in his own dorm sitting alone, and reading a book to get ready for potions the next day when an owl flew through thed on his bedside table.e window and land

"What's this?" He asked himself.

When he looked at the parchment, it held Phoenix's name on it in messy black scrawl.

Harry stood up and walked down to the common room. He looked around or the dark haired girl his house was terrified of, Harry would quickly admit however, no matter how much she'd help him, he was more afraid of her than anyone. Harry had watched her face death without fear, he watched her get tortured and stand only a week later as if nothing had happened. She was strong and Harry respected her for that, but he was still scared.

Harry found her sitting in the corner the house called her. Even hidden behind her hair as she was, he could tell she was pissed, but he just walked over without fear.

"This came for you, the owl seemed a bit lost." He said handing her the parchment. She nodded and took it without a word. She looked down at the plain scrawl and if it was possible, became more pissed than she already was.

"Damn him." She growled. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My uncle she replied and walked to the fire. She threw the note into the fire and watched it burn with fury.. She sat back down and slammed her hand on the table.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as she just sat down.

"Fine." She growled.

"Want me to send the owl down?"

"Uh…if it wouldn't be a problem." She sighed calming down. Her eye closed to hide her emotions.

"Right." Harry said and turned away. He was back to his dorm in seconds, the owl sitting on his bed. It was a beautiful owl, bronze feathers and black eyes. He coaxed onto his arm and brought it downstairs. Harry looked around for Phoenix, but she was gone.

"Whose owl Harry?" Seamus Finnegan, one of Harry's dorm mates, asked. "She's real pretty."

"It came for Phoenix, must be new to delivery, it came to our dorm instead of her's." Harry explained.

"Who would write her?" Ron snorted.

"Her parents." Harry said.

"Her dad's dead and her mum's in Azkaban Harry." Ron said.

"No, she lives with muggles, her adoptive parents." Harry replied.

"I'd stay away from her if I were you Harry." Neville, another of Harry's dorm mate, warned him.

"I think I'll be fine." Harry said, remembering everything she had done in the past.

"Don't bother with her Harry." Hermione, his other best mate, said.

"Here she comes now." Harry sighed ignoring Hermione. He walked carefully over to the girl.

"Here's the owl." Harry said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said. "Talon's her name. How did he get a hold of you."

"No problem, she yours?"

"Yes, a gift from my aunt." She said petting the small owl.

"You seemed pretty upset over that letter." Harry said.

"It's not your business ok?" She asked and sitting back down, but Harry followed her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he sat down, she didn't sound mad.

"Helping you, maybe if you show people who you really are, they won't be so scared of you." Harry said.

"People are afraid I'll be what they think my mum is."

"I don't believe that you could be like that. You've done too much to help me."

"Wasn't for you, I want the bastard dead as much as you do."

"Why do you hide?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I don't hide." She argued.

"Come on Lestrange, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Why is it you are so interested all of a sudden?" She asked, her tone become increasingly annoyed.

"You've helped me many times over." Harry replied.

"And you've returned the favor every time, now please leave me alone." She said.

"And if I don't want to?" Harry asked.

"I swear to god I'll make you." She growled.

"How? You are no better at magic than me." Harry said.

"Want to try me?" She asked.

"Harry! Come play chess!" Ron called. Harry shrugged it off and turned back to a pissed off Phoenix Lestrange.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" She asked.

"I know who you are. You are a girl who happens to be afraid of a world that has condemned her for something her mum did." Harry said.

"The ministry condemned my mum for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hasn't done a thing to deserve where she is." Phoenix growled.

"Then let me help you." Harry said

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I believe you." Harry said. "Always have."

"Then why are you starting to care now?"

"Something happened over the summer." He said.

"What could happen to make you think crazy thoughts?" She muttered.

"I saw what really happens to you." Harry said. Phoenix, ready to make a comeback, stood rigid and defeated. Her eyes were blank, filled to the brim with fear.

"I won't tell anyone." Harry said. She didn't say a word, just grabbed her stuff and walked to her dorm.

Harry stared after her, he would figure her out, he just had to talk to her some more.

He only wished he had found this confidence two years ago and become a real friend to her.

Hermione was already in the dorm when Phoenix walked in. The brunette stood up and faced Phoenix, her eyes nervous with a hint of pure anger.

"You leave Harry alone; I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Phoenix replied and sat on her bed. She drew her curtains around her and dressed in PJs. A note fell out of her robe pocket. It was from Harry.

_Phoenix Lestrange-_

_Before this summer I thought you were stuck up and refused friends and company because you thought you were too good for us, that your help was just you trying to counter act that thought. After this summer, I have learned it is because you are just proud and that you truly care about others. You won't let anyone know what has happened to you and I promise I won't tell anyone. Maybe we can be friends, one day. Just a little advice for you, if you'll take it, you have to trust the world before the world will trust you._

_-Harry Potter_

She removed a piece of parchment from her bag with a quill. She found her favorite bright red ink and started to write.

--

Harry was back in his dorm reading his potions book again when Talon appeared in the window again. He took the parchment from its leg and saw his name written in Phoenix's spiderweb handwriting. Phoenix, who practically lived across the street from him and whom he had no dispute with.

He had wanted to know why she hid, and why everyone hated her for something her mum had done. He had gotten the answer to his first question, but the second question was unanswered for both of them. When he opened the note, he found a brief message scrawled in bright red ink, instead of the usual black. Phoenix was definitely different.

_Harry Potter- _

_Just a little warning, at home, I can see what you do in your room from my bedroom window. Be more careful about you magic usage and close you curtains. I watch for owls often. To the reason for this note, I want to say thank you. If you wish to ask questions about me or my mum, talk to me directly, I would be happy to clarify, your friends don't know my mum's story. I do. The note thrown into the fire was from my uncle, my father's only brother. He has been trying desperately to recruit me. I refuse to be like him, and that makes him mad. His letter was a threat. Do not worry over it, I can take care of myself._

–_Sincerely yours, Phoenix Bellatrix Lestrange._

_PS. I'd like to be your friend, if yours will let me._

Phoenix Lestrange was a strange girl. Harry knew that, she had always confused Harry. Now it was time to stop just ignoring her and time to try to get to know her. They were quite similar; there was no reason for Harry to hate her.


	2. Time to stop hiding

Harry's words from the night before were running through the forefront of Phoenix's mind as she got ready for classes the next morning.

"Before the world will trust you, you have to trust the world." Harry had written.

'_He asks too much. How can I trust a world that is forever against me?'_

She stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and smiled as it became the crinkled mess she loved so much. It really made her feel like she was her mother's daughter.

When Phoenix walked out of the bathroom and into the dorm, no one was around. Phoenix contemplated putting her hair up, and even pulling her bangs out of the way, but settled with just brushing the loose strands behind her ears.

Phoenix looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. She had her father's eyes, but to the rest of the world, she looked like her mother.

"God do I miss them." She whispered to herself as she applied a soft red lipstick.

Phoenix was pale with natural dark amber eyes. Her nails were always painted perfectly, usually in a dark color.

There were only a few second and first years lingering in the common rooms and virtually no one in the halls as they were all at breakfast, so she made it to breakfast in good time. She could hear the loud chatter of the Great Hall through the Great Doors leading inside. Phoenix knew it would get silent when she walked in, and she wished, not for the first time, she could just walk in unnoticed like every other student.

"Hello Phoenix. Your hair is out of your face today." Draco said from behind her.

"I know." She replied.

"Good to see you aren't hiding anymore." Greggory Goyle, a close friend of Phoenix's, smiled.

"You look really nice like this." Pansy cooed. "Can I fix it?"

"How?" Phoenix asked.

"Trust me?" Pansy asked.

"Ok." Phoenix sighed as the other girl pulled her off to the side. Pansy puled bits and pieces of Phoenix's hair until it was twisted into a braided circlet.

"You done?" Phoenix asked.  
"You look great, but I'm hungry." Crabbe groaned.

"You're always hungry." Phoenix said.

"Breakfast will be over soon." Draco mentioned.

"I am going in." Phoenix sighed, looking at the doors.

Phoenix took a few tenative steps before she walked inside with the Slytherins right behind her. Her prediction came true, when she walked in the Great Hall slowly got quieter. She easily ignored it all and sat at the end of her table.

Then the whispering started.

"Is that Lestrange."

"That's her all right, just like her mother, should have guessed."

Phoenix just bit her lip so she wouldn't lash out. Her mother being a former Black, had inherited the infamous Black temper, Phoenix had in turn, inherited it from _her_ mother.

"Is her hair pulled back?"

"Yeah it is, but look at her."

"We were afraid of her?" Percy asked his siblings.

"Looks just like old Bella…" Fred said

"But with a twist…" George added.

"Is that fright we see?" Fred finished.

"Go away." Phoenix said and took out her book. Owls came rushing in almost immediately afterwards. Not one landed in front of her, but they never did. She watched Draco stand up and make his way over to ehr with two letters in his hand.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Someone yelled.

"Slytherins don't belong here!" Someone else added.

"Death eater scum." He just sneered and walked right over to Phoenix.

"These came for you, one from my dad and one from your mum." He said handing her two pieces of parchment.

"Thanks." She said looking at her mum's right off.

_Phoenix- Trapped in Azkaban I hear a lot. One thing I know for sure is that my cousin Sirius Black has escaped. He has information you need. He won't be afraid of you; my cell was across from his. I told him about you. He knows what side I am on. He knows I would never raise my wand to a muggle. He also knows that only in a duel would I raise my wand to a muggle-born. When he comes for Peter, help him. Peter Pettigrew is alive; something about the way he spoke makes me believe him. Even if you don't know where he is, he will know what to say to help you know. Peter Pettigrew is the only chance either of us has to be free. –Mum_

"Thanks for the late call mum." Phoenix muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"My mum told me to find Sirius Black, but I met him this summer." Phoenix whispered.

"At least she cares about family, wonder what dad said." Draco said taking his dad's note off the table.

"Why are you still here?" A Gryffindor seventh year asked passing the pair.

"Get out of here." Phoenix snapped. The seventh year was out of there in a second. Draco looked proud.

"What is your problem?" Phoenix asked.

"You just snapped at someone." He replied.

"Your point? I would rather not deal with nasty seventh years that are afraid of me for no reason. Heck, I bet most of the school could beat me in a duel one hand behind their back." She grumbled.

"Never admit that." Draco said.

"Says the king of _Slytherin_." Phoenix replied and snatched the second note from his hand.

_Phoenix- Bella won't tell me what's she learned only that Sirius Black has escaped. Be careful, I hear he is after Mr. Potter. –Lucius Malfoy_

"Short, and too the point." Phoenix smiled.

"You forgot sweet." Harry cut in.

"What is it you want exactly Potter?" Draco spat.

"Shove it Draco, if it wasn't for this kid and his infernal advice, you wouldn't be looking at my face." Phoenix replied.

"Who are those from?"

"My mum and Draco's dad."

"I thought Azkaban prisoners couldn't send owls." Harry said.

"They can't, Lucius isn't in Azkaban though. He is able to sneak parchment and letters between us." Phoenix explained. Draco looked appalled that she was being so open with him.

"Like he could tell anyone of importance, to most people he is just a thirteen year old boy destined to save the world. They won't listen to him." Phoenix said.

"Plus, he understands." Phoenix muttered as an after thought.

"That really convinced me." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"If you are going to be like this say hello to Blaise, for me."

"What is with you this year?" Draco asked.

"Let's see, my mum is still in Azkaban on something she didn't do, there are Dementors patrolling the grounds, and I didn't get any sleep last night."

"I'll let them know you say hi, see you in class." Draco sighed.

"Sorry I snapped Dray, I am just overtired." Draco just nodded.

"Coffee is a beautiful thing when you are tired." He chuckled.

"God you get on my nerves." Phoenix muttered. Draco just shrugged and walked back to the Slytherins.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"He's my cousin." Phoenix said. "I am going to start up to the North Tower for our first class. I hear the teacher's a total nutcase."

"Harry!" The twins called.

"See you there then." Harry said.

---

In Divinations, Phoenix sat with Pansy and Pansy's friend Millicent. Everyone had a cup and Phoenix and Pansy were trying to interpret each other's tea leaves with no luck. Professor Trelawney tried her hand at Phoenix's.

"Your cup is grim my dear. Your greatest fear will come true and you greatest wish never will. You will be alone for your life." She said twisting the cup every which way. She set the cup down and started on Pansy's. Phoenix really wasn't listening.

'_Batty old woman_.'

"Ok, she is kind of creepy." Millicent said when she had left and started on Harry's cup. Phoenix went back to her own thoughts about Peter, Sirius and her cup.

'_Stupid cup, I won't let it get to me, that is what makes the predictions come true_.' She told herself. She kept reassuring herself that it was indeed false until Dean Thomas broke her train of thought.

"What is it, Professor?" Everyone had gotten to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Trelawney's chair to get a closer look at Harry's cup. Phoenix just stayed in her seat and watched.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

He could tell he wasn't the only one confused; a few of the other students were shrugging in confusion.

"The Grim is the death omen." Phoenix explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't speak of it so lightly Mrs. Lestrange, it is the worst omen to be found."

"Whatever." Phoenix said as the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things and jumping down the short, five-rung ladder instead of taking it down like the others just to escape the classroom and get to Transfigurations on time.

Harry watched as Phoenix sped out of Divinations and could easily relate. He wished he could do the same, but he had to stay with Hermione and Ron or they would worry and he would get a lecture from the former. He understood she cared, but sometimes he just needed to talk to someone who could relate.

One thing he wanted was for his friends to know and understand what _really_ happened at the Dursley's and what _really_ went through his head.

Another reason to get to know Phoenix, she understood. She wouldn't go running to Dumbledore like Ron and Hermione would or fuss over what he said. She would stay calm and make him keep talking. She could help him through his situation at the Dursley's, and maybe he could help her through the situation at the Robert's, her muggle parents.

Now whether Ron and Hermione knew it or not, Phoenix cared about him in a way, and he cared about her.

When Harry got to Transfigurations, only a few seconds early, Phoenix was sitting with a group of Slytherins. McGonagall walked in and began her lesson but stopped when she saw no one was paying attention.

"Ok, Mrs. Lestrange, please sit with your house mates." She said immediately. Phoenix became rigid and didn't move.

"Mrs. Lestrange, I think I told you to do something." McGonagall said. Draco gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Just go and get it over with." He muttered. She nodded and got up slowly and made her way to an empty seat in the back of the room. Seamus Finnegan tripped her on the way down the aisle and Harry helped her up since he was right by the end.

"You ok?" He asked.

'_Why was he being nice all of a sudden?'_ She just ignored it and threw her things in her bag and sat down in the empty end seat next to Harry.

"Now, if I may ask, who is going to die this year?" McGonagall asked. Harry reluctantly raised his hand.

"Me." He said.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she has arrived at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—"

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

"You look in perfect health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you do die, you need not hand it in." Professor McGonagall went back to the start of her lesson about animagus.


	3. Will you lay off Harry?

After lunch, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Care of Magical creatures. Phoenix walked alone, her nose stuck in her book.

Seamus and Dean made a point of knocking into her half way there.

"You don't belong here." Seamus spat.

"You ok?" Blaise asked running over to help her up.

"F…fine. Just bruised." She replied and stumbled getting up.

"How hard did you hit the ground?"

"Hard, banged my ankle, but I can walk." She said testing herself.

"I'll go ahead and tell the Professor you and Phoenix are going to be a little late." Draco told Blaise.

"Thanks Draco, see you in class." Blaise sighed and helped support Phoenix. They took it slow because she moved gently as they walked to Hagrid's hut.

Phoenix finally reached the class and sat on one of the low stone walls.

"What happened to you Black?" A voice sneered.

"Piss off!" Phoenix snapped at the Slytherin. She tried to stay to the back and watch for trouble, knowing her cousin.

Now Draco thought the Golden Trio had been involved with the attack on Phoenix and knew the exact way to get them back.

Harry was just glad to get out of the castle after lunch.

He walked with Ron and Hermione down to Hagrid's hut and was surprised to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, but not Phoenix or Blaise. Then he saw them sitting a way off, it looked as if Phoenix was hurt.

"I've got a real treat for yeh today." Hagrid smiled and showed them to a fence.

"Hagrid? How do we open our books?" Ron asked.

"Open your books? What do you mean, don't ya know?" Seeing everyone's confused faces he frowned.

"Ya _stroke _'em." He said.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them."

"That's what she said." One of the Gryffindors giggled.

"Immature Griffins." A Slytherin muttered.

"I thought they were funny." Hagrid said as Phoenix hobbled over to Draco to smack him.

"Oh yes, tremendously funny." Said Draco rubbing his head. "Real witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry commented. He couldn't figure out why a sweet girl like Phoenix would hang out with Draco, even if there were cousins. Draco's face became distorted and he screamed.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Everyone turned and a bunch of Slytherins followed Draco in pulling their robe hood over their heads and acting like dementors. Harry was terrified, and Hermione was disgusted. She knew why Phoenix hung out with Draco. She was just like them. Too bad the brunette didn't see Phoenix's reaction to their prank, but Harry did. Any guy involved was on the ground clutching...you-know-where.

"Why must I be your damn baby-sitter Draco?" Phoenix yelled making Harry chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaise mouthed. Harry just pointed to Phoenix standing over her cousin. Blaise rolled his eyes to explain that it always happened. Phoenix finally walked away and moved to the fence where Harry stood.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"My cousin, he's an imbecile." Phoenix said.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything."

"Not to you, to them...I don't think some of them will be walking anytime soon." Phoenix cringed as some began to tear up.

"That happen often?" Harry asked.

"More than you realize. My cousin isn't alone, they're all stupid. I feel like their babysitter most of the time." Phoenix sighed.

"You do a good job." Harry smiled.

"Not as well as I could do." Phoenix replied.

"Better than others." Harry said.

"Yeah, they are terrified." Phoenix chuckled. "Now everyone else is afraid of my mum, the Slytherins because they know what I can do."

"What can you do?" Harry asked.

"Plenty, top of the class behind your friend Granger if that tells you anything." Phoenix said. "Though could easily surpass her if I tried at all."

"You're so arrogant Lestrange." Hermione snapped walking over the the two.

"Not arrogant, intelligent. I could be taking classes with the fourth or fifth years if I wanted to. Been tested."

"I don't care, stop acting like you rule this place."

"But I don't act like that." Phoenix shrugged. "I just want to be left alone and for my cousin not to be a dunderhead that needs a babysitter every minute of the day. Hm...if only wishes came true."

Phoenix walked away thinking about something Harry may never figure out.

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's the Slytherin Princess of course." Ron sneered.

"She's someone you two need to lay off." Harry said.

"You can't honestly be defending her!" Hermione snapped.

"I can and I am." Harry replied. "She's not that bad."

"Her mum's a death eater!" Ron argued.

"Exactly, her _mum_ is one and even that I doubt a little." Harry said.

"They had evidence." Hermione said. "I read the case file."  
"What case file?" Someone asked. "You don't mean the Lestrange woman sitting in Azkaban do you?"

"What are you saying Zabini." Hermione asked. The boy was one of the few Slytherins she could stand.

"There was no case. She was at the house when the aurors arrived. She had just arrived herself, was a close friend of the victims." Blaise said. "The only evidence they have and ever _will_ have is that she was at the house. If you learn anything, we'd love to know."

With that, Blaise was gone.

"Are we really going to listen to a Slytherin?" Ron growled.

"I am." Harry said. "He has no reason to lie, if it was false, it wouldn't help the woman."

"I don't know Harry, something seems kind of fishy." Hermione said and turned to listen to Hagrid.

---

Dinner that night was a funny affair. Draco attempted to help Phoenix to the great Hall, but with Draco's arm in a sling from the hippogriff, and her slipping on everything, it was hard.

"I am sitting with you guys." She said looking at her house table.

"Think you can get over there yourself?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for this by the way."

"No problem." He said and left her with Blaise.

"Need some help?" Someone asked.

"Hey Adrian." Phoenix greeted the Slytherin quidditch captain.

"What happened to you?" Adrian asked.

"Dean and Seamus."

"Should have guessed."

"Yeah, well, I have been hobbling around all afternoon and I am hungry, so, time to eat." Phoenix said limping over to the Slytherin table, with Adrian's help, and plopping down next to Draco. He was telling the Slytherins around him about his encounter with the Hippogriff. Phoenix zoned him out. She didn't acknowledge anyone until someone smacked her. She smacked the person back.

"So you aren't dead." The voice said.

"Oh, sorry Dray, zoning."

"Ok." He said and turned back to the Slytherin. She listened to him gloat about scaring Harry.

"Need I give you a reminder Draco?" She growled.

"Wasn't he involved?" Draco asked protecting his privates.

"Involved in what?"

"Wasn't it his idea to have Dean and Seamus to—?"

"You are so stupid, that is why you are so mean to the kid?"

"To pay him back for hurting my cousin and because he and his friends act like they rule the school." Draco said. Phoenix just chuckled.

"Leave him alone now Dray, he hasn't done a thing. He could care less about who my mum is." She explained.

"Oh, are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Positive, it is Granger and that Weasley friend of his that hate me. Granger is a muggle-born, but she's done her reading."

"I bet, she doesn't go anywhere without a book." Draco replied.

"Plus the older students leave me alone enough, specially the Quidditch players. I mean, I may hate the younger students, but when it come to quidditch I have to help my house out a little." Phoenix said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I give the Weasley twin anonymous information on Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'll do that for Slytherin as soon as we get a decent captain." She replied. "So will you lay off Harry?"

"Yes, I will leave Potter alone." Draco sighed.

"Good enough." She sighed.

"You coming to the common tonight?" Pansy asked.

"'Fraid not Pans, I have too much homework tonight." Phoenix said.

"We can help you." Pansy replied.

"You could, but I' rather not brave too many stairs today." She said.

"Would you like a couple of us to walk up with you?" Draco asked.

"I'll go with her Draco." Blaise said.

"Thanks Blaise, I appreciate the help." She smiled.

"Just as long as you come see Heather once you are healed up." Blaise smiled back.

"No problem, I love Heather." Phoenix said.

"I'm ready when you are." Blaise replied.

"Why don't we head up now then?" She sighed. Blaise nodded and helped her up. Before leaving, Phoenix turned to Draco and glared.

"Remember what I told you Draco, don't have your father press any charges when you were being an idiot. I find out you did, you aren't having kids." She said.

"I remember." He whimpered.

"Good." She nodded and limped out with Blaise. The walk to the Gryffindor commons was slow an agonizing. Phoenix never thought she'd see the portrait unless she was slumped against the railing by the portrait.

"I'll be fine from here Blaise, thanks." She smiled and waited till he was out of earshot before reciting the password.


	4. The look on his face

Phoenix walked into the DADA classroom and found the Slytherins had saved her a seat. Professor Lupin wasn't there yet so Phoenix found an empty seat and took out her things. She was just sitting down with the Slytherins as the golden trio walked in. She gave Harry a slight nod of hello and turned to the conversation at hand. Everyone had their books, quills and parchment on their desks and all were talking when Professor Lupin walked in.

"Good afternoon." He said. "Will you please put you things away. Today's lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wands."

Everyone was confused as they placed their books in their bags.

"Right then," Said Professor Lupin. "If you'd follow me."

The class got to their feet and cautiously followed Professor Lupin to the teacher's corridor where they met up with Peeves, who was trying to stuff gum into a keyhole.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," Lupin said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get into his brooms."

Peeves paid no attention to Lupin's words except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.  
"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."  
He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.  
With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled up-right and zoomed away, cursing.  
"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.  
"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"  
They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect.

Phoenix was not one of those kids.

She had heard stories about the werewolf from her mum. He had periodically worked with her and never stood up for her. Her views about him would be hard to change, or so she thought.

He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room.  
"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.  
The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher.

Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair; he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Snape said from across the room.  
He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet because of the comment, in the mean time, Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. Phoenix just stood sharing a long glare with the slimy Professor.  
"Actually, I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said cutting in to the glare fight between teacher and student, "and I am sure he will perform admirably."  
Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.  
"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.  
"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly when a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Phoenix's eyes went wide, she had encountered a boggart before and didn't want to encounter another.  
"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap behind beds, the cupboard under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This _one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.  
"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a boggart?"  
Hermione put up her hand.  
"It's a shape-shifter," she said before Lupin called on her. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."  
"Couldn't have put it better myself, ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he's alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become what ever each of us fears the most."  
"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Why haven't we spotted it yet, Harry?"  
"Er—because you haven't opened the door, there are so many of us,"

"And it won't know what shape it should be?" He added after a second.  
"Right, good job, Harry," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.  
"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter. _What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing."  
"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please..._riddikulus!_"  
"_Riddikulus!" _said the class together.  
"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."  
The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.  
"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you the most in the world?"  
Neville's lips moved, but no sound came out. Phoenix watched with interest at what his would turn out to be.  
"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.  
Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him and then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."  
Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.  
"Professor Snape is quite scary, am I right class...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"  
"Er—yes," said Neville nervously. "But—I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."  
"No, no, you misunderstood me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you imagine us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"  
Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress—"

"No," said Professor Lupin, "can you picture these clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind?"  
"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.  
"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry Riddikulus—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into your grandmother's clothes."  
There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.  
"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."  
The room went quiet. Phoenix stared wide-eyed at the wardrobe. It may seem like Snape hated her like any Gryffindor, but he was like a second uncle to her and she loved to tease him during the year. She would have fun getting this picture in her mind to tell him about later. She could only think of one word: _Blackmail_.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.  
"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward...Everyone, back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot--"  
They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.  
"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One—two—three—_now_!"  
A jet of sparks erupted from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst opened. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.  
Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.  
"_R—r—riddikulus!_" squeaked Neville.  
There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.  
There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"  
Parvati walked forward, her face set, Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; his sightless face was turned to Parvati and he began to walked toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its arms rising--  
"_Riddikulus!" _cried Parvati.  
A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.  
"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.  
Seamus darted past Parvati.  
_Crack! _Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal-green-tinged face—a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the everyones hair stand on end—  
"_Riddikulus!" _shouted Seamus.  
The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.  
_Crack! _The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then—_crack!_—became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before—_crack!_—becoming a single, bloody eyeball.  
"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"  
Dean hurried forward.  
_Crack! _The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.  
"_Riddikulus!_" yelled Dean.  
There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mouse-trap.  
"Excellent! Ron, you next!"  
Ron leapt forward.  
_Crack!  
_Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pinchers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then—  
"_Riddikulus!_" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over.

"Harry!" Everyone, even Phoenix bent to see what it was and instead saw a glowing white orb. Phoenix knew it was a full moon.

"_Riddikulus!_" He called and it turned into a balloon.

"Phoenix! Finish it off!" He called. Phoenix stepped forward; she was determined not to show fear. The boggart became a graveyard and one grave stood out from the rest. It was not even a grave at all. It was that of an Azkaban prisoner.

Bellatrix Lestrange

_Guilty of…_

_Murder of muggles_

_Murder of muggle-borns_

_Torture of innocents_

The last few lines were what really got to Phoenix…

Torture into insanity of Frank and Alice Longbottom

_Abandonment of daughter, Phoenix Bellatrix Lestrange_

Phoenix stumbled back and without a second thought, turned around and ran out of the room. Harry wanted to go after her, but too many people blocked his way. Lupin forced the boggart back into the closet and dismissed the class. Harry grabbed his bag and ran out, Ron and Hermione ran after him.

Harry found Phoenix down by the lake, it was almost time for dinner and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, he had lost them half way down. He hoped he would find Phoenix down by the lake where he had seen her the years before.

"Phoenix!" He called. She didn't seem to hear him so he went up behind her. She was talking to someone.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

"I saw the grave again mum." Phoenix replied.

"Do you have the calming droughts from Serverus?"

"Yes mum, I do, he is brewing me more next week, as well as the aquos sermos."

"I'm glad, but I need to go, the guards are coming back."

"Knock 'em dead mum, not really." Phoenix said.

"I love you." Phoenix nodded and touched the surface of the lake.

"Phoenix, are you ok?" Harry asked startling her. She fell into the lake with a scream and stood up, soaked.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as Harry used a drying spell Hermione had taught him. "Thanks."

"No problem. What is the aquos sermos?" Harry asked.

"A potion, it allows me to speak with my mum. She has a basin that they give prisoners to wash and if I need her she can place a drop of the same potion into it and that way we can talk for a brief time."

"I have never heard of it."

"I bet Hermione hasn't either, it is incredibly hard to brew, but Professor Snape brews it for me, he is the last of Dumbledore's 'Followers' that still trust her."

"Is that your fear? That she will die before you can prove her innocent?"

"Yeah, I don't want Neville to be afraid of me. The look on his face when the hat called Gryffindor still haunts me. He is a good kid and doesn't deserve what he got, if I could do anything, it would be to save his parents, to just reunite them."

"That would do a lot for him I think."

"I am going to dinner, you coming?"

"Yeah, want to eat with us today?"

"No, maybe another time."

"Ok, sounds good." Harry smiled.

"Harry, before we go inside, answer me something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Why do you care, truly care? If anyone has a right to be afraid of me, it's you."

"I barely know you and the way you talk about your mum and the way other people talk about your mum are completely different. Now if your mum came up to me I would be scared but not because of who she is, but her reputation."

"I understand, I told Draco to lay off you this year, can't say anything for your friends. He does it to protect me."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, if I had known sooner, I would have stopped him sooner."

"You don't need to explain, I understand." He said. Phoenix followed him into the castle.


	5. I look at her and see Bella

Halloween morning, Phoenix skipping breakfast in favor of sleeping in.

She wasn't hungry and she wasn't going to Hogsmead, she just had no interest. She was glad Narcissa had filled out her form, but she just felt like roaming Hogwarts for a bit that day.

Seamus, Dean and the others were all gone so she wouldn't get any trouble from them.

Another good reason to skip Hogsmead.

In two months Phoenix had opened up and her normally crimped hair had straightened out, flowing down to her lower back. Her eyes now lightly darker, and for the most part, she was left alone now. The only people who bothered her were the first year Slytherins, and they usually just wanted help or company.

Phoenix found a few fifth and seventh years around the castle as she walked to the library. They were mostly those who needed to start studying for the O. or the NEWTs, or the slackers that really needed to start extra early.

Adrian Pucey, a fifth year Slytherin and good friend of Phoenix's, was one of those slackers.

"Hey Phoenix, I just saw Professor Lupin, nice man." He smiled in passing.

Phoenix just nodded and kept walking. She never ran into Filch a relief for the girl, the man was a creep.

She walked into the school library and stayed to herself, joining Adrian for lunch three hours later.

"How is your day going?" He asked.

"Quiet and uneventful for once, in all seriousness, peaceful." She smiled.

"Good, Draco promised to bring back loads of junk." Adrian smiled.

"Great, any ideas why Potter is here?" Phoenix asked, ignoring Adrian's comment.

"Couldn't get his slip signed." He guessed.

"Oh well, want to join me and Draco next time?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Adrian shrugged

"It will be." Phoenix said.

"Why is it you aren't in Slytherin again?" Adrian chuckled.

"I don't know, it probably would have saved me from my house." Phoenix muttered.

"I have more studying to do." Adrian finally sighed.

"Good luck with that." Phoenix smiled.

"Be careful." Adrian warned.

"Who could get to me here, well, today anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know?" Adrian agreed.

"Right, bye Adrian." He nodded and ran out of the great Hall.

Phoenix finished her own lunch and started to leave but Lupin stopped her at the door.

"I would like to talk to you." He said.

"Good for you sir, but I have things I need to do." Phoenix replied nastily.

"Just like you mother Phoenix, stubborn to the end." Lupin commented.

"Is that all sir? Or do you want to insult her too?" Phoenix growled.

"No, we need to talk, come by my office later." He said.

"Maybe." She said and walked off.

Lupin just watched her go.

McGonagall came up behind him.

"It is not advisable for a Professor to fancy a student Remus."

"No Minerva, I look at her and see Bella, the way she used to be." He said.

"We all do Remus, you aren't the only one who wishes she hadn't become a traitor." McGonagall sighed.

"You didn't see what I saw Minerva. She was scared, in her first class—"

"With the boggart? What did she see?" McGonagall asked.

"A graveyard, one grave stood out against the rest. It was Bella's. Could it be possible she is innocent?"

"No, they had proof."

"No Minerva, they didn't, the only proof they had was the mark on her arm."

"We all wish she was innocent Remus, I told you that. Don't dwell on it."

"But look at her." Remus sighed and turned to Phoenix's retreating back.

"Remus, listen to me, before this year, you would barely know it really was Bella's daughter. She's lived with muggles for eight years."

"Eight years?" Remus asked.

"In counting, she has to go back this summer."

"She is more like her mother than she knows, fearless and stubborn, like a Gryffindor." Remus sighed.

"Not even the blood of a Black and Lestrange could override that." McGonagall smiled.

"I know; I need to know why she believes so strongly that Bella is innocent." Lupin said and walked away.

---

Lupin was sitting in his office and was surprised when Phoenix walked in.

"Welcome, can I offer you some tea?" He asked as she sat down.

"No, just answers." She replied hastily.

"Please sit, I think you know why I asked you to come here."

"My mother." She replied.

"Yes, and more the reason, why do you feel she is innocent?" Remus asked.

"I have my reason, just not the proof yet." Phoenix replied leaning on the doorframe.

"Can you elaborate?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Phoenix relied.

Phenix watched remus lean forward, waiting for her to continue.

"Doesn't mean I will."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Rememebr, I am here because I want to be. I can walk out anytime." Phoenix replied.

"Ok, then let me ask you Miss Black, could it be possible Bella is guilty?" Remus asked. Phoenix pushed herself off the doorframe and glared daggers at the werewolf.

"No, she isn't like that." Phoenix yelled.

"I knew your mother—"

"Yeah, I know, she tells me about you. You were one of the few believers, until Dumbledore got to you." Phoenix interrupted.

"Minerva and I both believed she was innocent. We still think that, but we have lost hope in the truth." He lied.

"Well I haven't!" Phoenix yelled. She was standing up and pacing.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"She's my mum, why else?"

"There is something you're not telling me." Remus decided.

"Everyone has secrets." Phoenix said.

"You have a way, but you don't know where it is."

"Professor Lupin, listen to me. Sirius Black is innocent. My mum told me you were good friends. You believed the crap they spun about him though."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, could it be true, was Sirius really inoccent?

"Sirius isn't a killer, neither is my mum and there is only one way to prove it." She said.

"Are you saying you need help?" Remus asked with a smile.

"No, I am telling you that Sirius Black is not here for Harry." Phoenix said, sitting in the chair across from the desk. "Peter Pettigrew is alive. I am sure of it. Sirius knows it. My mum may not know where Peter is, but before Sirius got out, he told my mum a few things."

"I see, and you are positive he is here." Remus asked. "Peter that is."

"Completely positive, because if Sirius is innocent, he wouldn't come here to hurt Harry, he would come here for the man who put him in Azkaban."

"You fire off a good point." Remus said. "That also means Harry can get away from the muggles."

"I know, but why would he be able to help my mum?" Phoenix asked mostly you herself.

"He is probably a loyal death eater." Remus suggested.

"Why don't we ask him?" Phoenix said.

"Peter? But you don't know where he is." Remus said.

"No, but Sirius will find him for me." Phoenix replied. She was settling down and finally thinking for the first time that day. She set elbows on the desk on rested her chin on her hands.

"He isn't here." Remus replied. Phoenix smirked and closed her eyes in content.

"Listen." She whispered.

Something was howling in the Forbidden Forest, and it wasn't a wolf. Remus knew the howl like he knew when the full moon was.

"It is time for the feast." Lupin said in awe. "I will do what I can. If you hear anything of the Marauder's Map, get it."

"Ok." Phoenix said and followed him out. "What is the map?"

"It is very unique, that's about all I can say." Remus smiled.

"Ok." Phoenix nodded, then she stopped in her tracks. "Professor, we need to keep this to ourselves, some people are tattle-tales, no matter what they believe."

Remus nodded and followed the girl. She was far smarter than her classmates gave her credit for, and far stronger than anyone would expect.

Phoenix had a fire about her, a strength that was different from anything Remus had ever seen.

"I know what you mean, we don't want Dumbledore finding out." Lupin agreed. Phoenix nodded and stopped at the Great Hall door.

"I have to wait for Slytherins." She said. "It will look weird if we are seen walking in together, without the Slytherins."

Remus nodded and walked inside alone.

Phoenix sat on the floor and waited for Draco and the others to walk in with him.

When everyone finally arrived, they dropped a bag at Phoenix's feet. Inside she found five books and enough sugar quills to last her until the next trip in a month.

The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of live bats fluttering around, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.  
The food was delicious; even Crabbe and Goyle, who were over-filled with Honeydukes sweets, managed third helpings of everything.  
The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding: Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his botched beheading.  
After the end of the pleasant evening, Phoenix followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when she reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was jammed and Harry, Weasel and Granger were trying to get through.

_'When did I start thinking of him as _Harry?' Phoenix wondered.  
"Why isn't anyone going in?" asked Ron curiously.  
"Let me through, please," said Percy Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, as he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password—excuse me, I'm Head Boy—"  
And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."  
People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny, Ron's younger sister, who had just arrived. Phoenix stepped away and sat on the staircase rail. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors together to let him through. Harry, Weasel, and Granger moved closer to see what the trouble was. Phoenix followed at a short distance.  
"Oh, my--" Hermione whispered grabbing Harry's arm.  
The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.  
Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.  
"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."  
"You'll be lucky," said a cackling voice.  
It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.  
"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeve's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.  
"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.  
"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.  
"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Phoenix smirked.

Sirius was here and now, Phoenix had a better clue to where Peter was.

Phoenix caught Remus's eye and nodded.

Phoenix had to get outside the castle.


	6. I can help you

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were soon joined ten minutes later by the students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."  
Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing these."  
One casual wave of his wand and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.  
"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.  
The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.  
"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"  
"C'mon," Ron said to Harry, and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.  
"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.  
"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.  
"He'd be stupid to stick around, though," said Harry, shaking his head. "He must have known that he would've drawn attention to himself with the painting."  
"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower..."  
"I reckon he's lost track of time," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."  
Hermione shuddered.  
All around them, people were asking one another the same question: How did he get in?  
"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."  
"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.  
"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.  
"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.  
"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"  
"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. I'd like to see the disguise fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."  
"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

"Sir! Phoenix Lestrange is gone!" A small first year Slytherin girl yelled.

"Nick, send word to Dumbledore. Miss Lestrange is not in the Great Hall." Percy yelled.

---

_'Remember, there is a secret passage way thirty steps to the right of the Great doors. Hidden by a pine tree, it's relatively new, within the last fifteen years._' Remus had told her as they stood on the steps into the castle._ 'And there are supplies, food, clothes and soap in the trunk of a tree. You'll know it when you see it, you are smart. I placed those there after our talk this afternoon. Give them to Sirius for me, he'll need them more than I do.'_

Phoenix had successfully snuck out of the castle.

Phoenix knew Sirius was still here.

She listened for his distinct howl, hearing it from the forest every few seconds. He knew she was looking for him.

Seconds after entering the forest, Phoenix got what she wanted; she had found Sirius.

Phoenix sat in front of a dying fire, scratching the belly of a big black dog.

"Can we talk now Padfoot?" She begged. The dog rolled onto his stomach and nodded.

Phoenix watched as the dog became a man, he was taller than Phoenix was, but not by too much. His hair was dirty and greasy from the years of being unable to wash. He was ill fed, and his thin, lank body showed it. His clothes hung off him in rags.

"It is nice to finally talk to you Phoenix. You mum spoke about you a lot."

"I wish we had the chance to really talk this summer." Phoenix agreed. "I brought you some supplies. Soap, food and clothes. Not a lot, but enough. They are from a friend."

"Tell Remus thank you." Sirius smiled accepting the bag. "Now why did you seek me out?"

"I can help you." She replied.

"You can help me? How?"

"I am a Gryffindor." This made Sirius Black really listen.

"But are you friends with Harry?"

"Sort of, his friends hate me. I do share a dorm with Hermione Granger. She one of Harry's best mates."

"Really, so you can get to the rat?"

"Yes, and be your inside help."

"I think Bella raised you right."

"As well as she could from Prison."

"Still, can you tell me a little about Harry?"

"Maybe another time." She smiled. "I have to go soon, I came here tonight, only to offer my services."

"Miss Lestrange!" Someone called.

"Hide, that is Professor Lupin." She said and climbed the tree in seconds. Sirius put out the fire and ran. She jumped down, and quickly scattered the wood.

She jumped and scurried back up the tree in seconds.

The Professors passed under her and at the first sign of silence, she ran back to the Great Hall. She found the tunnel Remus had spoken of and saw what he'd meant, but it was far more recent.

Phoenix crawled into the Great Hall, ending up by a group of sleeping Slytherins. She found a group still awake, her friends.

"Are you ok Heather?" Phoenix asked when she reached the first year that had been worried.

"You're back!" She whispered and hugged Phoenix tightly.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Phoenix whispered and curled into the empty sleeping bag Heather had set up for Phoenix.

Phoenix had trouble falling asleep and it was close to two in the morning. She looked around and found out she wasn't far from Harry and his group of mixed houses.

Around three in the morning, when many students had fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in and walked over to Percy.

Percy was only a short way from her as Dumbledore approached. Phoenix quickly shut her eyes as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.  
"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.  
"No. All well here?"  
"Everything under control, sir. Miss Lestrange returned, making me wonder if she was ever gone at all."  
"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."  
"And the Fat Lady, sir?"  
"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked her portrait. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."  
Phoenix heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps on the stone, heading in her direction.  
"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Phoenix kept still, listening closely. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."  
"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"  
"All searched..."  
"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger." Phoenix was smirking to herself as they talked.

Of course he was gone, he had gone straight to the forest where she found him.  
"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.  
"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."  
"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-the start of term?" said Snape.  
"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.  
"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed—"  
"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed, that Snape didn't reply.

"I must go down to the dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."  
"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.  
"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."  
Percy looked slightly mortified. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left. Phoenix fell asleep with the thought of the Professors and how idiotic they could be.

They never once looked at the students or to the forest. They were completely oblivious.

---

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. It was all getting on Phoenix's nerves. Even the Slytherins had crazy ideas.

"When will it end?" Phoenix complained to Draco one day.

"When it ends?" Draco tried.

He was no help at all.  
The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony.

Nobody was very happy about this, as Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.  
"He's a complete lunatic," Seamus Finnigan angrily complained to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"  
"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

"Are you sure Sirius Black can't get in again?" Phoenix asked. Sirius was the only one who she dared let try and take Peter.

"Yes Miss Lestrange, he can't get in." After that Phoenix had walked away, extremely annoyed.  
It was the day before the first Quidditch Match, and Phoenix was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco and Pansy. Harry was late of course and Professor Snape, who was subbing for Professor Lupin, was saying something about how Lupin was an awful teacher and it was beginning to grate on Phoenix's nerves. She just raised her hand.

"What Miss Lestrange?"

"Can we please get on with real Defense against the Dark Arts? We understand you don't like Professor Lupin, but we came here to learn, not listen to someone complain." She said. Harry walked in right after that.  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I--," Harry said, dashing into the classroom.  
"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."  
But Harry didn't move and Phoenix just smacked her head of the desk.

Why was everyone so stupid?  
"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.  
"He is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"  
But Harry stayed where he was.  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.  
Snape's black eyes glittered.  
"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."  
Harry walked slowly to his seat next to Phoenix and sat down. Snape looked around at the class and glared.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far--"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start—"  
"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."  
"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there as a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.  
"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss--"  
Phoenix watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered, she knew right away what chapter it was, she had read it enough to know it by heart.  
"Werewolves," said Snape.  
"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, were due to start hinkypunks—"  
"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm. "I was under the expression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you to turn to page 394." He glanced around. "All of you! Now!"  
With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.  
"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between a werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.  
Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it often did, had shot straight into the air. Phoenix knew but wanted these other kids to figure it out. She knew why Snape was doing this, he wanted them to know that Lupin was a werewolf.  
"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between—"  
"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, were still on—"  
"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."  
"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf--"  
"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer. Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

Phoenix glared at him. She knew Snape, and you didn't deal with him or what he's done by yelling at him.  
The rest class knew instantly as well, that he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.  
"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach class again, you will be very sorry indeed." Phoenix gave Ron a death glare a rose her hand.

"What is it now Miss Lestrange?" He growled.

"The answer to you question. A were wolf walks on two legs and is much bigger. It is thin and looks like skin and bone with a little fur. It is only seen on the night of the full moon. Wolves walk on four legs and don't grow beyond yay big." She said indicating the size of an adult wolf. "They look like big fur balls of either dark brown, white, black or gray fur, depending on where it's seen. It can be seen at any time." She finished. Snape nodded and glared at the rest of the class. No one made any sound during the rest of class. They sat and took notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin. Phoenix just sat at her desk making double the notes by memory.  
"Very poorly explained...That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia...Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..."  
When the bell finally rang, Snape held them all back.  
"You will each write an essay, to be handed into me; on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."  
Harry, and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class. They waited until they were all out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.  
"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the boggart?"  
"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon."

"It's not because of the boggart, but if you think hard enough Granger, you might be able to figure it out." Phoenix said in passing.

"Man do I hate her." Hermione said.

"She just helped you Hermione, you'll figure it out." Harry said.  
Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.  
"D'you know what that fucking bloody git is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fist clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"_Ron_!"

---  
It was the day of the Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Harry was the seeker of the team; Phoenix was excited to see him play in bad weather. And the weather was terrible, it was pouring rain with really strong winds.  
Madam Hooch, put her whistle to her lips and gave it a whistle that sounded shrill and distant and they were off.  
Phoenix watched the players, entranced by the game, but knew she could never play; she was far too uncoordinated on a broom.  
"I'm going down there!" Hermione, who was standing next to Ron down the row a bit, yelled over the wind as Gryffindor called for a time-out. Phoenix was sitting in a corner where no one would bother her. She had decided to sit alone in the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw section.  
"Okay!" As the match continued, Hermione returned and Phoenix watched in horror as dementors began to come onto the field. She had heard what happened on the train and was standing up as soon as she saw him falling and the dementors get closer.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" She yelled. A beautiful silver dragon came out of her wand. It blew silver fire out of its mouth at the dementors making them run. A lot of people saw it, but few saw where it came from, those who did thought they were dreaming. Phoenix was happy for that and was able to slip away. She was also glad that those who knew were only the Slytherins who knew her. She was close enough to the teacher's section the crowd would think it was a teacher, most likely Lupin, who was not there, but who would know unless they asked.


	7. So hopelessly insane

"Lucky the ground was so soft." Someone whispered.

"I thought he was dead for sure." Another said.

"But he didn't even break his glasses." A third added.

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense what so ever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching.

"Don't crowd him, you can all say I don't belong here, but if you don't give the kid space he won't recover." A voice said. It made a little more sense than the others, but he wished he could place faces and names with all the voices.

Phoenix had three potions to give Harry and knew the exact order to give them in.

"Harry drink these, they will help if you let them." She said and poured them down his throat.

The third potion burned as it slid down his throat.

He woke up immediately, and chugged the water she handed him

"What was that stuff?" He snapped.

"You don't want to know Mr. Potter, you are lucky Miss Lestrange knew what you needed or it would have been a lot longer before you recovered." Madam Pomfrey.

Harry then realized he was in the Hospital wing, how could he forget the white walls and hospital beds.

"Eat this Harry." Phoenix said shoving something brown in his face.

He gave her a weird look.

"For good sakes, its chocolate, I'm not trying to poison you or anything." She said and broke it in half, eating half of it herself. He nodded a thank you and took the chocolate. The Quidditch team glared at her.

"Don't give him that!" Oliver yelled.

"Spare me, please. I know dementors, chocolate is good for him now. The train wasn't bad, so he didn't need the potions last time, and even with the potions, chocolate is the best edicine." She explained. Harry watched as a clean, dry Phoenix fought with a muddy from head to foot Oliver Wood and Gryffindor team. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell off your broom from, must have been—what—fifty feet?" Fred said.

"We thought you'd died." Alicia squeaked.

"But the match," Harry said. "What happened, are we doing a replay?" Everyone, even Phoenix looked grim.

"Diggory got the snitch." George said. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood here admits it."

Phoenix listened to their chatter about quidditch and even put her own two sense in which surprised people. Oliver Wood had gained a bit of respect for the odd girl. He had seen her try to fly and thought that meant she didn't follow quidditch. He now knew he was completely wrong.

"We'll come see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best seeker we've ever had." Phoenix followed the team out after handing Madam Pomfrey a few notes from Snape.

---

It was relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday. When Harry was able to get out of the Hospital Wing and out in the open, he was glad to know he didn't have to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting.

Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by taunting Ron and Hermione. He shrugged it off; he couldn't do anything about it.

Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing imitations of Ron belching up slugs across the dungeon; Ron finally had enough and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Professor Lupin was back at the work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill. Phoenix stayed out of it.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves--"

"—two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind--"

"—he wouldn't listen--"

"—_two rolls of parchment!"_

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh _no_," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought a glass box containing a hinkypunks, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead—people follow the light—then--"

The hinkypunks made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry and Phoenix among them, but—

"Wait a moment, Harry, Phoenix," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Harry and Phoenix doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick, Harry. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors?" said Harry with difficulty.

Lupin looked at them quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time...furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds...I suppose they were the reason you fell, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. _"Why? _Why do they affect me like that? Am I just--"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The dementors affect you, worse than the others because there are horrors in both of your pasts that the others don't have."

"You need to talk to Harry, why am I here?" Phoenix cut in.

"Snape saw your Patronus." Is all Lupin said in reply.

Harry looked curiously at Phoenix, but she avoided his eyes.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel there presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to _you, _Harry, is enough to make anyone fall of their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me--" Harry stared hard at Lupin's desk. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Phoenix sucked in her breath, not at the sound of Voldemort's name, which she was not afraid of, but at what Harry must have heard. She had heard terrible story about his methods of torture and murder, she had even experienced them herself in her first year, trying to protect Harry.

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence, then—

"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up...I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement...emotions running high...it was their idea of a feast.

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"More than you know." Phoenix said clutching her bag's shoulder strap. "The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them wind up mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away..."

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," Remus said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible...Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..." Phoenix was impressed at his acting. He knew how, but he wasn't saying.

"_You _made that dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.

"There are—certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry...quite the contrary..."

"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them--"

Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "This is why I asked Miss Lestrange to stay back. I was not at the match, and even if I had been, I would have not been able to help you against that many. As I mentioned before, Snape saw your Patronis Miss Black and was quite impressed at it's strength."

"I used to visit my mum in Azkaban when I could." Phoenix muttered clutching her strap even harder, her nails now digging into her palms.

"Would you teach Harry the method?" Lupin finally asked.

"How?" She asked. "We don't have a dementor, and I am not that good, really."

"His boggart is a dementor, I can get one for you to use." Lupin replied. "Will you give it a shot, it may help in the future."

Phoenix gritted her teeth and looked between both males before finally reaching a decition.

"If he will learn from me, I will teach him." She sighed.

---

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all do our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Phoenix had decided to go to Hogsmead with Adrian, his friend Kate and his friend Franklin.

Their first stop was Honeydukes, and they were looking for something to send Draco. They were examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Ugh, no, Draco would kill me, they're for vampires, I expect," said Phoenix.

"How about these?" said Adrian, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Phoenix's nose.

"Definitely not," came Harry's voice from behind them. "No one like Cockroach clusters."

Phoenix nearly dropped the jar as she screamed and fell on her arse.

"Harry!" yelled Phoenix. "What are you doing here? How—how did you—? Definitely not what?"

"Wow!" said Adrian, looking very impressed, "You've learned to Apparate Potter."

Harry ignored the comment. He knew it was a joke; he was a friend of Phoenix's and the Slytherin Quidditch captain. It was a joke between Quidditch players.

All Franklin and Kate could do was stare in shock.

"'Course I haven't, and your cousin would definitely not like the clusters, no one does," said Harry.

"Have any of you seen Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, they are in the corner looking for sweets for you." Phoenix said finally out of shock.

"Thanks." He said and ran off.

"You're friends with Potter?" Kate asked.

"I'm his tutor." Phoenix replied.

Harry surprised Hermione and Ron by the Chocolate frogs.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey mate!" Ron smiled. Harry nodded to both and started to tell them about the map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to _me_!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea was ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it."

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three—one of them is caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them is got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through—well—it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..."

Harry hesitated. Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

**--By the order of--**

The Ministry of Magic

**Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

**Merry Christmas!**

"See!" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but—but—" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet—what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, its Christmas. Harry deserves a break."

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh—of course no—but, honestly, Harry—"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven—it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When Ron, and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron, Jade, and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office--"

"Zonko's is up there--"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack--"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and her hands were freezing, so they crossed, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

Harry saw Phoenix with Adrian and the two people he didn't know from earlier and tried to go say hi, but Ron and Hermione steered him away.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I," he added, going slightly red.

"Ron fancies her." Hermione chuckled making Ron go redder.

Harry, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seamed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

Phoenix watched him from her place a few tables away. She was talking to the Slytherins about Quidditch.

A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Adrian looked over her shoulder and gasped.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak—Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Phoenix watched as Ron, and Hermione placed their hands on top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table.

As Fudge and Hagrid and the Professors walked towards the four third-years, Hermione whispered, "_Mobiliarbus!"_

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Phoenix was impressed at the brunette's quick thinking.

Rosemerta went up to the table and said, "A small gillywater--"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead--"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella—"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice after a short silence.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black?" Fudge said in a quiet voice. "I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

Phoenix was starting to get anxious, she had just saw Sirius in the forest before she met up with Adrian and his friends.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution...unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore—he won't let them inside the grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

Phoenix stifled a laugh, confusing the Slytherins. Sirius wasn't capable of almost anything at the moment.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

This made Phoenix almost laugh out loud. It was funny how they believed the lies of the ministry so readily.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly worse."

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here—ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Phoenix heard someone drop a tankard but shrugged it off. The group was talking quite loudly.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter, ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course—exceptionally bright, in fact—but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of trouble makers--"

"Sounds like the Weasley twins to me." Phoenix said. Adrian, Kate and Franklin agreed pretty quickly.

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"What did I tell you?" Phoenix smiled.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"This is interesting." Adrian said.

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry."

At that Phoenix's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Lupin hadn't told her that.

"Harry has no idea about Black, of course. You can imagine how the idea about Black would devastate him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"More lies from the Ministry." Phoenix muttered.

"I'm not going to ask." Kate said.

"Worse even then that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who, was after of them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest.

"Please tell me you two know what a Fidilius charm is." Phoenix said to the Slytherins. They all nodded their heads in confusion at Rosemerta's question.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather then tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Rosmerta.

"Of course, always suspect those who are useless to you." Phoenix said.

"Would you shut up?" Franklin whispered. She shut up and started to sip her butter beer instead of commentate.

"He was sure somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been preformed--"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it--"

"Filthy, stickin', turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people. It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got 'im outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash over Harry's forehead, an' their parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset about Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after them—'Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"_But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? _I bet he'd've pitched 'em off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..."

A long silence followed after Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said, with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew—another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"The bloody coward is the death of the Potters." Phoenix muttered.

"What Nix?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing Captain Oblivious." She said and went back to her butter beer again.

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I—how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses—Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later—told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Phoenix was getting annoyed and decided the Ministry was made up of a bunch of ignorant fools.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands—I'd've ripped him limb—from—limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law of Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I—I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained clothes and a few—a few fragments--"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"He's about as mad as my mum." Phoenix smiled.

"So hopelessly insane." Adrian replied.

"No, completely sane, she puts on an act for the Ministry." Phoenix replies going back to listen.

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man—cruel...pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...but I was shocked at how _normal _Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored—asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him—and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his—er—eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

Phoenix was scared for Sirius and pissed off at the lies. She waited in breathless silence as the door of the Three Broomsticks opened again and there was another flurry of snow. She watched Hermione try to help Harry.

"Harry?" She heard the girl ask.

Harry just stared straight at Hermione and was completely speechless.


	8. So You Want to Be a Wizard

Phoenix woke up on Christmas to a small pile of gifts set at the end of her bed.

She looked at the clock on her bed side table and saw the big red numbers. It was eight in the morning and no one else was up.

She stuffed the packages in her trunk and decided to get a late breakfast.

As she was closing her trunk, Phoenix noticed a gift from her mum and grabbed it before she locked her trunk.

Phoenix sat back on her bed and ripped at the red paper the gift was wrapped in. Inside were three muggle books with a letter.

Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, The Naming by Alison Croggan, and So You Want to be a Wizard by Diane Duane. The letter was from Lucius.

_Your mum asked me to get these for you. I barely know her anymore._

When Draco walked into breakfast, he found her with So You Want to be a Wizard open in her hands, her eyes heavily focused on the pages.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He asked looking at the cover.

"My mum's idea of a joke." She replied flipping the page.

"Muggle book?" Blaise asked sitting with the cousins.

"Yup." Phoenix replied.

"Want us to leave you alone to…um…read?" Draco asked eyeing the book with a strange expression; a cross between disgust, a glare and confusion.

"No way, but you have got to read this after me, it is completely absurd." Phoenix chuckled reading more.

"Then why are you still reading it?" Draco asked.

"For a good laugh." Phoenix shrugged.

"Ok, you've had a bleak Christmas." Greg smiled joining the trio.

"No, I got up, shoved my gifts in my locked trunk and came down here for breakfast with these books stuffed under my arm." Phoenix smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Have I told you lately how much of a wacko you are?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't believe so Dray."

"And what is with this Dray, Draco business."

"Depends on the time."

"I hate you." He said.

"You said that yesterday." She replied putting the book down and finishing her eggs.

"You two done?" Pansy asked.

"In fact we are." Phoenix smiled grabbing more bacon.

"Merry Christmas Phoenix, thanks for dress, it is absolutely fabulous." Pansy cooed.

"I saw you eyeing it in the store and had a little extra, don't mention it."

"Thanks for all the spell books." Greg smiled starting a plate himself.

"Course, Vince like the food?"

"He wasn't up when I left so I don't know." Greg replied. "I bet he will though."

"The girls up yet?" Blaise asked.

"Probably, I woke up an hour ago. See you around." She smiled and left the Great Hall.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

When Phoenix returned to the Gryffindor common room she found Harry begging and McGonagall holding the Firebolt she had sent out for Sirius.

"What's going on Professor, is there something wrong with Harry's broom?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"It was given to him anonymously and I need to have it checked for curses and such, and how do you know its Mr. Potter's?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see…"

"Yes?" McGonagall interrupted. "Speak up if you know something."

"Is it really that terrible for someone to give a gift anonymously?" She asked.

"You sent the broom?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I used some of the money I inherited from my grandmum and Gale Matthews helped too."

"Who is Gale Matthews?" Hermione asked, eyeing Phoenix with blatant mistrust.

"My aunt, well, sort of, a really close family friend of my mum's." Phoenix lied. "We've kept in touch."

"I see, then why didn't you sign the card?"

"I didn't want people to know I had bought it, thought it would cause a ton of trouble and didn't think it would cause trouble if I didn't sign it and all, guess my plan backfired." She explained hanging her head in shame.

"Well then Mr. Potter, you are a very lucky man." McGonagall said skeptically before leaving.

"Lucky indeed." Hermione muttered sitting at a desk.

"Sorry for the fuss Harry, I just didn't need you to come up to me saying you couldn't accept it and all. You really have earned it and you are without a broom right now." Phoenix sighed and smiled at the boy.

She moved to the couch and sat down, opening her book to begin reading again.

"Um…thanks Phoenix, but why did you send it?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"You've really helped me this year and you needed a new broom." She replied nervously.

"Well thanks then." He smiled.

Hermione glared at her from her seat, even when Phoenix focused fully on the book in her hands.

"I don't trust her, she was lying to McGonagall." Hermione whispered to Ron, who was sitting next to her.

Ron was torn between wanting to hug Phoenix for giving Harry the one broom that would save Gryffindor's butts, to wanting to hit her for the scare, to killing her for having the nerve to give it to Harry at all.

Oliver wood came downstairs and decided Ron's internal fight for him.

"Where did you get that Potter?" He called in amazement, pointing to the broom.

"Phoenix." Harry replied.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "I thought she hated everyone here."

Fred and George came down and their reaction was similar.

"Lestrange? She has gone mental!" They yelled.

"Hey!" She called.

Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Katie had like reactions, but it was Katie who confronted Phoenix.

"You are an angel of quidditch." She cried hugging the other girl. Phoenix tried to wiggle free and found it useless.

"Thanks, can you put me down now?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry." Katie smiled apologetically.

"It was really no problem, he deserved it." She replied.

As soon as everyone's eyes were back on the broom, Phoenix slipped up to her dorm to see what the packages sitting in her trunk were.

"You are all so blind." Hermione growled in frustration.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

Phoenix sat on her bed her pile of gifts sitting in front of her.

Her mum's second gift was a guitar repair and cleaning kit that never ran out, courtesy of Lucius.

Lucius had given her spell books from himself.

From Draco a ton of sweets and different score sheets for her music. She'd been playing since she was six, when the muggles gave it to her.

She got a journal from Adrian, quills from Vince and eight different colored inks in red, black, green, blue, purple, gold, silver, bronze, gold and a dark mustard yellow from Greg.

After she cleaned up the paper and put everything away in her trunk, Phoenix decided to take out a few of her old lyrics and guitar score to transfer them to the score sheets from Draco.

It was noon when she finished and felt it was time for lunch.

When she walked into the Great Hall, she saw that all of the house tables were not where they had been that morning, but against the walls.

In the middle was a large round. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were there, along with Filch the caretaker. There were also seven other students. Heather, and Felicia, two nervous-looking Slytherin first years, a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year she couldn't recall the name of, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Come sit, come sit." Dumbledore called her over.

Phoenix shook her head trying to leave. She suddenly lost her appetite

"Nonsense Miss Lestrange, join us, we have food." Called Dumbledore.

"No really, I have a ton of homework I've been putting off." She replied nervously.

"It is Christmas, do it tomorrow." Draco replied and pulled her into a seat between him and Harry.

McGonagall was giving her a very non-McGonagall like look, Hermione and Ron weren't exactly happy with her either.

Everyone else, to Phoenix's relief, ignored her.

"Where arethe others?" Phoenix muttered to Draco.

"Eating in the common room, they came in and left before the teachers arrived."

"You didn't?" Phoenix asked.

"Too slow." Draco replied.

Phoenix just nodded and finished her food relatively quickly.

As soon as she was done, she made to get up and leave.

"Sit and talk Miss Lestrange." Dumbledore smiled. "Minerva told me about your generous gift to Mr. Potter."

"I…it was nothing." She stammered.

"Nothing, you didn't do nothing." Dumbledore said.

Phoenix nodded and stood up.

"You all have fun." She said and walked out before Dumbledore could say something. Draco stood up to follow her, but Hermione spoke up first,

"Leave it, she hasn't been sleeping." Hermione said grumpily.

Draco shrugged off the brunnette's comment and followed Phoenix anyway. He followed her all the way up to the hospital wing.

"What is it today Miss Lestrange?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Just getting away from the other students for a little while." Phoenix replied.

"I understand, I hear the forest is a good place for that, you know, right around the edge." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco didn't stay after that. Phoenix would be fine, and wouldn't appreciate it if she found out Draco had followed her.

Phoenix needed to talk to Sirius. She knew she would find him in the forest, and so quickly took Madam Pomfrey's advice.

Phoenix was lucky and found him sniffing around almost as soon as she walked in.

"Hey Phoenix, how are you holding up?" Sirius asked after becoming human.

"Good, my mum bullied Lucius into going into muggle London."

"How do you know that?"

"The books she good were muggle." Phoenix smiled showing Sirius So You Want to be a Wizard.

"One day I need to show you the shack..."

"Seen it, would be there now if it wasn't a full moon tonight." Phoenix said.

"So you know about your Professor's little problem."

"I am not stupid Sirius, my mum told me stories about the Order."

"You know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, hard not to," She said. "When you have family in it."

"I bet, how did Harry like his broom?" Sirius finally asked.

"Loved it, but everyone thinks I gave it to him, McGonagall tried to take it so I said I gave it to him anonymously."

"I understand, thanks for it. It would be terrible for it to be taken away the day he got it." Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, by the way, Merry Christmas." She smiled handing him a small box. He opened it to find a filled potion vial.

"If you want to talk, let one drop drip into some water, a lake works, and you can talk to me. I have a bowl in my trunk of a clear jelly stuff that will stay in the bowl. I will be able to talk with you, the best part is, I don't use this too much, but Professor Snape gives me two new vials every month."

"That is great, thanks so much."

"You can call Mooney or my mum too. Just use one drop, in water, and call like a floo."

"Thank you." He said.

"I need to go give this to Professor Lupin before the change." Phoenix said holding up another box.

"Bye Phoenix, stay safe for Bella, ok?"

"You bet." She promised.

"Thank you." He sighed ran into the forest, changing as he went.

Phoenix found the entrance to the shrieking shack carefully crawled so she could hit the knot in the tree without getting hit. When she reached the room Lupin sat in, he looked up in surprise.

"Just dropping something off sir, Merry Christmas." She smiled, handing him the box before he could yell at her. He opened it and found a black gem on a long chain.

"It is an extra precaution, it is so your magic won't overflow and get out of control, it is a magic neutralizer." She explained.

"Thanks Phoenix, now get out of here." He smiled.

She nodded and left through the willow. She was back in the common room within minutes of entering the clearing. Harry ran over and caught her as soon as she had walked in.

"Are we still on for next week?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Lupin's room after dinner on Friday. He will meet us there with passes he said." She replied.

"Thanks." Harry sighed.

"Look Harry, I know the effects of a Dementor, I have been to Azkaban, I told you that. They aren't soul-less and evil. They feed off the emotions because they don't know what else to do." She explained. She didn't meet his eyes; she just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Harry said.

"I know you didn't, that's why I agreed to teach you, so you will." She said and with a weak smile, walked away.


	9. His green eyes shine in conquest

It was the first day back to classes, well dinner at the end of the day.

Phoenix was sitting with the Slytherins as usual, and she seemed happy from Harry's point of view.

Why he cared, he didn't know, nor could he figure it out. There was just something about her that made him stop in his tracks and take notice of her. He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed her get up.

"Hey guys, I have a ton of homework, see you in the common room later." He said gathering his things and leaving before either could say anything.

Hermione was suspicious and wanted to follow, but thought better of it, she had to trust Harry or he would hate her for it. Ron just didn't care.

Harry rushed off, following Phoenix to the library.

"Phoenix, don't we have a lesson to get to?" He asked when she stopped at a shelf.

"Oh, hi Harry, I was just grabbing a few books to help with my homework a little later and with the lesson." She smiled back and grabbed about three books. She checked them out and they walked to Lupin's classroom in comfortable silence.

"Hello you two, you are using the History of magic classroom as it is bigger. Here are your passes and I am off." Lupin said when they entered.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and Harry shrugged with a cute smile. Phoenix chuckled and walked out, Harry on her heels.

When they reached the classroom, it was all ready for lesson with the trunk and chocolate Lupin had promised.

"Can we talk before we start." Phoenix as, setting her bag on an empty desk.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black, my mum, and your Firebolt." She replied nervously.

"If you'd like." Harry said pulling a chair over. Phoenix nodded and did the same, facing hers towards his.

"Would you believe me if I told you I _didn't_ give you the Firebolt?" She asked seriously.

"I had a feeling, so if you didn't, who did?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black." Phoenix replied. She saw the shock in Harry's face and watched him start to get up. "Don't go telling McGonagall now. Sirius is innoccent. What you heard in the Three Broomsticks was a lie Harry. Peter Pettigrew is still alive."

"Are you saying everything was a lie?" Harry asked.

"No, he was your parent's best friend, he was your father's best man and he is your godfather. But that is about it. Fudge is a damn fool Harry, I should know."

"But Black betrayed my parents." Harry said.

"No!" Phoenix replied quickly. "Pettigrew did, _he_ was their secret-keeper, _he_ was Voldemort's personal assistant and lab rat, and it is _Pettigrew_ you want."

"How do you know?" Harry asked clenching his fists.

"First answer me something, do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said without hesitating. "When you talk, the look in your eyes is enough to tell me you aren't lying."

"Maybe I do belong in Gryffindor." She chuckled.

"Who knows why the hat put you here." Harry replied.

"Well anyway, as I told you Sirius bought the Firebolt, I just picked it up and sent it off really. He really wants to meet you sometime Harry, he is such a great man, and you'd like him." Phoenix smiled.

"How'd he get the money for it?" Harry asked.

"He has accounts in Gringotts Harry, the Black family is very wealthy and Sirius is the heir to it all."

"What about your mum?" Harry asked.

"Right, my mum, the reason I am extremely hated. It's her story I need to tell. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time for the short version." Phoenix sighed.

"Neville's house." Harry replied. Phoenix nodded and let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's move onto the real reason we are here." She said, no longer wanting to discuss her mum.

"Right, what does a patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard or witch who conjures it."

"How do you conjure it?" Harry asked.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating on a single, very happy, memory." She explained.

Harry nodded and cast his mind about trying to find a fitting memory. Certainly nothing that had happened to him at the Dursley's was going to do. Finally, he settled on his first time on a broom.

"Right," he said trying to recall every last detail of the memory.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_." She said.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" Harry muttered under his breath. "_Expecto Patronum…_ got it." He said.

She nodded and moved to the trunk Lupin left.

She hesitated, but swept her wand over the locks and pulled the lid open. Instantly a dementor came out, or a boggart-dementor.

Harry tried the spell, but didn't see anything happen. Phoenix stepped in, her eyes shut gently and sent the boggart back into the trunk.

She had watched him try the spell and had seen a few strands of misty silver. They were very faint but definitely there. As soon as she stepped between Harry and the boggart, a _thud_ was heard behind her, Harry had fainted.

"Harry! Harry—wake up!" Phoenix yelled as she tapped his cheek to wake him up. It took Harry a minute after waking up before he knew what was going on.

"What went wrong?" Harry asked.

"What was you memory?" She asked moving to the table.

"My first time on a broom." He replied.

"Not nearly strong enough." She replied handed him a piece of chocolate.

Harry nodded and racked his brain for a better memory nibbling the chocolate as he did. He finally came up with the memory of meeting Hagrid and learning he was a wizard. Learning he was leaving the Dursley's for Hogwarts. If that wasn't happy he didn't know what was. Concentrating hard on how he felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive he got to his feet again and faced the trunk.

"Ready?" Phoenix asked. "Concentrating hard? All right—go." She said. She pulled the trunk open and fell back herself. She watched as a few more strands came out of Harry's wand and started to form a mist before he passed out. She ran over with a smile and tried to wake him up again, but Ron and Hermione walked in.

Harry woke up a few minutes after Ron and Hermione had walked in and saw Phoenix by the table trying to protect herself from his friend.

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked weakly.

"Harry eat the rest of the chocolate , we are done for today." Phoenix said grabbing her things, and slipping towards the door. Harry watched her and it almost seemed as if she hadn't moved her feet at all. Ron and Hermione turned around and took a few steps towards her.

"Leave her alone you guys." Harry said. Phoenix took the distraction and left the room.

She was crying by the time she reached the common room. She had found her first real friend and they couldn't be anything more than enemies.

---

Four days later, on Saturday, Phoenix sat in the Shrieking Shack, reading.

Sirius found her reading Pride and Prejudice and instantly began wondering why she was there so late.

"Hey kiddo, why are you hiding out here?" He asked.

"Don't want to deal with Ron and Hermione."

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"Harry is really badly affected by dementors so Lupin asked me to teach him how to protect himself. They waled in on me standing over him, trying to wake him up. I was able to get out, but then I realized. The friendship we were forming would never be able to grow. Not with Ron and Hermione watching him at every turn. They are like his prison guards."

"When is your next practice?" Sirius asked

"Tonight, we are working every four night."

"Sound good, I remember learning the Patronus charm. We practiced every other class and each class was Monday, Wednesday, Friday." Sirius said.

"I told Harry on Tuesday, he knows the truth about you." Phoenix smiled bookmarking her page.

"Thank you Phoenix." Sirius replied sitting on the bed.

"Your welcome Sirius; oh shit! I have to go." She yelled rushing to stand up.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to be late." She replied with a smile.

"Phoenix Bella Lestrange! Don't scare me like that!" Sirius yelled.

"Now you are starting to sound like my mum before Azkaban." She chuckled and slid out of the room.

She ran into the History of Magic room minutes later to find Hermione and Ron were there with Harry.

"Here's your pass." Harry said handing her a slip of parchment. She nodded in his direction as she slipped it into her jeans pocket. Harry moved in front of the trunk, ready to start.

"Not yet," She muttered passing him on her way to the table.

"Ok." Harry replied straightening up.

"Excuse us please, this is a closed lesson." Phoenix told Hermione and Ron cooly.

"I told them that and they won't leave." Harry sighed. "Besides, I don't care."

"I do care Harry. I am teaching this to you, not your friends." Phoenix replied. "There is a big difference between the two. You will listen and you don't ask irrelevant questions. Your friends however, they will take away from your learning. I can't waste time standing around talking about things that are unimportant."

"We don't believe you, Harry insists he needs your help though, and we aren't leaving Harry with you, so we are staying." Ron snapped.

"If you insist." Phoenix nodded and walked over to a table. She gently set her bag on the table and pulled out her supplies.

First came the chocolate bars, then she removed her wand, setting both items on the table next to her bag. Next she took a small bowl out of her bag, a small vial with it.

She tapped the bowl with her wand and filled it with water, dropped a single drop of potion into the water. The bowl started to glow a soft forest-green color as soon as the drop hit.

"Professor Lupin's classroom, Hogwarts." She said.

The water changed to a soft forest green and Professor Lupin's face appeared in the water.

"This is quite interesting!" Lupin's voice called.

"I thought it would be useful, mind stopping into the History of Magic classroom? We have a bit of a problem." Phoenix said said.

"What is it?" Lupin asked, concerned.

"Hermione and Ron are refusing to leave sir, and I am afraid they might try and get in the way. They are Harry's friends." She replied to the bowl.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm talking Granger, I asked to leave, and you didn't so I have to bring in the Professor that assigned me to teach Harry." Phoenix snapped.

"Is that the _aquos sermos_?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied and turned back to the bowl.

"Care Miss Black, have you been to see Padfoot today?" Lupin said.

"He found me, but yes I have."

"Blacks." Lupin muttered. Phoenix was the only one close enough to hear the comment and smirked at the comment. She liked the way it sounded. Phoenix Black, she lied that a lot better than Lestrange, less scary.

"I'll be down soon, try working on something else, I'll add an extra hour to your passes." He sighed.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled.

When the bowl stopped glowing Phoenix picked it up and moved to the window, dumping the water out. She put it back in her bag with the vial, once again capped, in a smaller pocket next to it.

"What was that?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Nothing of importance." Phoenix replied.

"Why do you carry it around with you?" Harry asked.

"Just in case, Professor Lupin has one, I have one and so do a couple other people." She replied to Harry's question.

"Tell me later." Harry sighed.

"Will do." She smiled as Professor Lupin walked in.

"So may I ask how it went last time?" Lupin asked.

"He may get it today, he just had a few problems." Phoenix replied.

"I see, here is some chocolate," Lupin said and tossed her two more bars of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"Do you know what she is teaching him Professor, or what they are doing?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss Granger, I asked Phoenix to help Mr. Potter. I must ask you to leave so they can practice. This will be useful in the future." He explained.

"We won't leave Harry alone with," Hermione looked at Phoenix and back at Lupin. "With, _her_!"

"_Phoenix_ has done a lot for me." Harry argued.

"Look Harry, it is obvious they don't understand that they can't be here, can we use our room Professor?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, the DADA room is free to use, it is smaller so you might have a harder time."

"No problem, if something goes wrong, you'll be right upstairs in your office if I know teachers enough."

"Yes, I actually will be." He replied She nodded, shrunk the trunk and shoved it, and the chocolate, in her bag. Harry followed her out confused. Hermione and Ron just stared at her.

"How can you trust her sir? You hardly know her."

"But I knew her mother, and you judge them both without knowing either, I am at least giving the girl a chance unlike the ministry with her mother." Lupin said obviously upset.

Phoenix made quick work of the DADA room when they got there, moving desks and things out of harms way.

"Ready?" She asked as she set up the trunk.

"Yeah, any comments about the last memory from Yesterday."

"Use the same one. The problems I mentioned to Professor Lupin are simple. First of all, the memory you have isn't completely strong enough, but it looked like the strongest you had. It is always possible to change your memory."

"Ok, I get what you are saying there, what are the others."

"There are a few. There is really only one I can help you with, the rest you have to work out on your own. I don't really know what they are, only that there is a problem. They are those things you have to figure out and deal with on your own." She explained.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually, your mind is going in three directions. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" She replied.

"What do you mean three different directions?" Harry asked.

"You aren't fully focused on one memory, you have three thoughts or memories going on at once. Take a second to focus on the memory, no other thoughts or concerns. Just that memory." She explained. Harry nodded and closed his eyes as her started taking some deep breaths.

"When you're ready." She said. He heard a few clicks, then a thump, it told him she had unlocked the trunk and was now sitting on top of it.

"I think I'm good." He said taking a deep breath.

"We can hope." She muttered and opened the trunk.

"_Expecto…Expecto…" _He said a couple times.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" He finally yelled. A full cloud of mist sprang from his wand and the dementor boggart was forced back.

Phoenix saw the faint shape of a stag. Harry fell to the floor panting hard falling in and out of consciousness.

"Eat this." Phoenix said, quickly handing him some chocolate.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your Patronus forms a stag, or, it will when it gets stronger, time will help with that." Phoenix squealed.

"Why a stag?" Harry asked.

"I told you before, a Patronus take a different shape for each person, I don't even know why mine take the shape it."

"Can I see yours?" Harry asked.

"You've seen it." Phoenix defended.

"No I haven't." Harry replied.

"That Patronus at the Quidditch Game, that was mine, I didn't think, just reacted, guess that was a good thing."

"I didn't see anything." Harry said.

"Ok, stand back, and whatever you do, leave the trunk closed, please." Phoenix whispered.

"Ok." Harry agreed and watched Phoenix close her eyes and relax.

She didn't take long, a few seconds at most, but it was enough. Her muscles loosened and she looked more relaxed than she ever had. Her wrist was loose as she flicked her wand, whispering the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum._" What appeared was more magnificent than Harry had ever thought possible. A small silver dragon with a wing span as wide as it's body was long. It's bright silver eyes displayed only bliss, and it blew pure white mist in the shape of smoke, or fire.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"Isn't it? What is the new memory you have?" Phoenix asked. "I'm curious."

"When Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard, that during the year I would leave the Dursley's." Harry replied. "What is your memory?"

"Not so much a memory, but a thought. I just think about Romania and Italy and all little cottages and homes me and my mum lived in, about living there again with my mum. Thinking of her free, back with me, away from the muggles, away from the accusation. I think about what life would be like if she had never brought Neville home that night, if she had just stayed with me." Phoenix replied. Her eyes were watering and Harry couldn't help but wipe them away.

"Your friends are probably looking for you to make sure I didn't kill you. You might want to go." Phoenix said pushing his hand away gently.

"They can learn to trust you because I have to say, you are just as much my friend as they are, maybe more. I can freely talk to you, unlike them." Harry argued.

"Yeah, they are a bit protective." Phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah, but you understand, and you have been judged for most your life." Harry smiled. Phoenix smiled back and hugged Harry.

"Thank you, I never thought anyone would care. No one except the Slytherins anyway."

"Why do you hang out with them, they are so mean to everyone." Harry said.

"They are my family, they care about me unlike my own house." She replied.

"Is it just me or do they hate Gryffindor?"

"No, it's everyone. They don't hate the other houses. They are just…protective of each other. It's not their fault everyone hates them. They act the way they do to hide."

"What do they need to hide from?"

"Harry watch the way people act towards them first, no one gives them a chance."

"Let's head back to the common room." Harry changed the subject.

"Ok." Phoenix agreed.

"Before you choose to sit the Slytherins at breakfast tomorrow, I am _telling_ you. You are sitting with me and my friends tomorrow morning." Harry smiled.

"I can't say no to a speech like that." She chuckled and watched his green eyes shine in conquest.


	10. Who? Me? Never

Harry was annoyed as he walked to the Great Hall with Phoenix the next morning.

"Mind me sitting with you this morning instead?" He asked her.

"Sure, I heard about the fight." Phoenix smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, I just don't want to deal with them before the game." Harry sighed.

"Harry, you wait here and I'll be out in an few minutes." She smiled when they reached the Great Hall. Harry nodded and sat on the floor, waiting for the raven haired girl to return. He was not disappointed when she walked out with two plates of eggs, toast, bacon and fruit a few minute after entering.

"Here, we can eat on the way to the pitch." She smiled picking up a piece of bacon and chewing on it.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"No problem." Phoenix smiled.

They were finished by the time they reached the pitch. Harry left the plates in the locker rooms and met Phoenix in the Gryffindor stands.

"You ready for today?" Phoenix asked.

"I am nervous, but yeah, I have a new friend by my side." He smiled.

"Ah, that's sweet." Phoenix smiled.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Harry joked.

"Jerk." Phoenix said.

"Who? Me? Never." Harry smiled. Phoenix just rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget your Patronus." She said becoming instantly serious.

"I won't, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Harry sighed.

"I know, I am just afraid for you. I know what they can do; I have seen them at their worst. It is terrifying." She replied starting to shake.

"I promise to be careful."

"Promises are easily broken." She muttered.

"I swear I will be as careful as I possibly can and if something does go wrong, I'll have you and the teachers."

"I know, just please be careful, I don't want to have to save you again if I can help it."

"It's your mum, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"Your scared for her, aren't you?"

"Scared? Never. Terrified...always." Phoenix said, hugging her knees.

"I wish I could help you." Harry sighed.

"Help me find Peter Pettigrew." Phoenix said looking out over the field. "Help me find the rat that can prove my family innoccent."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew is Weasley's rat." She replied.

"Scabbers? You mean the missing rat." Harry said.

"Yeah, about that, I stole him, he bit me, that was my blood on the sheets, Crookshanks helped. Peter tried to run and Crookshanks went after him." She explained.

"Good to know you are the reason I got so little sleep last night." Harry chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't need sleep, you have adrenaline." Phoenix smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"For good luck," she explained.

Harry smiled and left the stands. He got down to the locker rooms just as the rest of the team made it there, the plate from earlier were gone.

The team stood around in comfortable silence as they got into their quidditch robes. When everyone was ready for the match, they lined up. Harry and Oliver in front followed by the Chasers and Fred and George. They waited for Madam Hooch called their team out.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands." Hooch said. The two captains shook hands and mounted their brooms. Harry stood next to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw's seeker.

"Good luck." Harry smiled making her blush. Harry ignored it; he couldn't stop thinking about Phoenix. He kept his mind on the swear he had made to her.

"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three—two—one—"

Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than his old broom. He flew around the stadium looking for the snitch and to just get acquainted with the feeling of the broom. Never again would he fly a brand new broom in a match before he practiced on it.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick,_ the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at the World Championships—"

"Jordan! Mind telling us what is going on in the match." McGonagall snapped. Phoenix got a chuckle out of that. She was real worried about Harry, but Jordan's commentary always made everything better.

"Right Professor—just giving a bit of background information—the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake an—"

"JORDAN!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal, and she shoots…She scores! Gryffindor in the lead seventy-zero."

Harry streaked past Katie towards a glint of gold, which was only someone's wristwatch. He searched the stadium for a different glint of gold. He saw something behind him. He turned 180 degrees and dove for it. Cho flew after him.

"Look at that Firebolt go! Smooth turns, speed…"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLT'S? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" McGonagall yelled.

"Why yes Professor, I am." He replied. McGonagall's glare made Jordan go straight back to the game.

"And the score is ninety-twenty Gryffindor and Davies has the quaffle, and he shoots…and Wood saves it!" He called.

"Chang is on Potter's tail, but the Comet is no match for his…"

"Don't say it Jordan." McGonagall warned.

"Yes ma'am. Chang is gaining. They have seen something."

"POTTER! STOP BEING A GENTLEMEN AND KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!" Wood yelled. Harry was gaining on the ground and pulled up almost instantly so he wouldn't collide. He went back up to get a better look of the pitch and saw a third glint of gold, and…_DEMENTORS!_ Harry went after the snitch, but it was getting to close so her pulled out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" He yelled and hit them straight on. He didn't wait to see what happened, just went straight at the snitch catching it with ease.

"Potter has caught the snitch. The final score is 250-20!" Lee yells. Everyone crowds to the field.

"You did amazing Harry!" Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Impressive Patronus, didn't know you had it in you." A voice chided. Harry turned pulling out of Hermione's hug and saw Phoenix leaning on one of the posts, smirking with her wand spinning lazily above her palm. He couldn't help but hug the girl.

"Whoa!" She chuckled. "You ok Potter?'

"I kept my promise." He told her.

"That you did." She smiled and backed out of the hug.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Your friends want a few more words with you, I will see you later." She smiled timidly. Harry wondered why she was so scared.

"Come on Nix, you are my friend too." Harry smiled and pulled her back over.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked. "In private?"

She glared at Phoenix, who easily met Hermione's with one of her own. Phoenix won.

Harry sighed and nodded. "See you later Phoenix."

"See you in the common room Harry." Phoenix sighed and broke out of the group. She found Draco and walked back to the castle with him.

"You and Potter are friends now?" He asked.

"That's what he says." Phoenix replied with a shrug.

"What do his friends say about it?"

"They hate me Dray, what do you think?" She asked.

"Thought so, care to stay away from the party?"

"Harry is dragging me there." She sighed.

"Good luck then, feel free to dodge out if you need to, Pansy will have an extra bed for you if you chose to come. The password is Basilisk." Draco replied.

"Thanks, but if I need to get away, I'll go upstairs, unless that is full." Phoenix said. Draco understood the implication.

"See you then." Draco said and left for the Slytherin common room.

"Phoenix, there you are!" Harry smiled. She blushed when he took her hand and pulled her up to the common room.

---

It was after the party and Phoenix still couldn't sleep so she stayed up and read a bit. A large black dog startled her around three am.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, spinning around when she heard a creaking from upstairs. The dog changed into Sirius, smiling like her just won a year's worth of steak.

"I'm here to get Peter." He said.

"No Sirius, he's not here." She whispered frantically as the man moved to the stairs.

"Yes he is, I know he is." Sirius replied pointing to his nose.

"Sirius, I took him. He bit me and ran away yeaster day afternoon. You scent trail is at least 30 hour old."

"I can smell him, he is here." Sirius disagreed.

"It's your life you're risking, I am going to my dorm." She snapped and slipped away. She was able to slip into bed unnoticed and pretend to fall asleep. She was woken up a few seconds later by Ron's screaming. She walked downstairs and found Ron freaking out to Professor McGonagall.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare--"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" Phoenix asked annoyed more at the black dog that was sneaking out.

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw—"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"No, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. "Merely a large black dog. I assumed it belonged to one of the students. Was it at the wrong Common room?"

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"A dog?" McGonagall asked. "Has it left?"

"No ma'am, I don't believe so." said Sir Cadogan.

Phoenix wanted so bad to knock her head off the walls. Sirius was stupid as could be. Harry beat her to it and no one really noticed.

"So you know about Padfoot." Phoenix whispered to the boy.

"It was obvious, was the dog that snuck out..."

"Yes, that was Padfoot." Phoenix sighed.

"Professor, should we assume it was not a dream?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I will be informing Dumbledore, unless someone can vouch the dog is their's and bring it foreward."

No one stepped foreward. Phoenix would have, but her roommates would know she was lying.

"I see, Dumbledore must be informed Miss Granger, unless you know anything about the dog."

"No ma'am." Hermione replied.

"Well, something came in here, I don't know if it was Sirius Black or not, but something got into the castle. Dumbledore must be notified." McGonagall said and left the common room.

"Stupid dog." Phoenix hissed as soon as the Professor was gone.

"At least he got out." Harry whispered.

"Do you realize how close he was to getting caught?" Phoenix hissed.

"Yes, he is reckless, but smart."

"No, I told him, I told him Peter wasn't here, but he wouldn't listen."

"We have to find Scabbers soon as possible." Harry decided. Phoenix nodded and they split up. The crowd was finally dispersing and Ron and Hermione would be after Harry as soon as they saw him and Phoenix didn't want to be there when they did.

"Night." She whispered and disappeared up the stairs.


	11. We’ve met

No one in Gryffindor Common room slept that night. They all knew the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught.

Phoenix hadn't slept either, but her reasons were far different than everyone elses. She was too busy thinking up ways to kill Sirius the next time she saw him.

McGonagall came back at dawn to tell them he had escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

A large group of people were bunched around the bulletin board a week after Black's break in.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend," Phoenix heard Ron say to Harry. "What d'you reckon?"

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes," said Harry quietly.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again...I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" Hermione yelled.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black did to _you_! I mean it, I'll tell--"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled?" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.

Sighing, Phoenix stood and walked over to Harry and Ron and looked right at the red head, "If you are going to allow yourselves to lose a friendship over an old rat or a broom, you are more pathetic than I thought."

With that, she walked away from him and back to her seat to finish work.

"Did she just threaten me?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, she actually told you something we both should listen to. We have let a broom and a rat get between us and Hermione." Harry sighed.

"Harry, how can you take her side?" Ron said.

"Because she is my friend too, and she makes more sense than the lot of you." Harry replied. "I need to talk to Hermione." Harry sighed and walked over to Phoenix.

"Hey Harry, can I do something for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you talk to Hermione for me?"

"You are a kidder Potter."

"No, really." He replied.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding, but have you noticed? She hates me, just like everyone else in the castle."

"Please?"

"Fine, but I won't talk to her for you, I will tell her you want to apologize, that is why you want me to talk to her right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on going by the way." He sighed.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute, hopefully, with Granger." She sighed and stood up. She walked away and Harry was starting to see, the grace he saw was just like fire. Her body flowed like fire as she disappeared up the stairs.

Phoenix knew someone was staring at her as she made her way up the stairs. She quickened her pace and made it to her dorm with little fear. She walked in and found Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Granger, Potter needs to talk to you. He wants to apologize about something." She said and sat on her own bed.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She asked.

"You don't, well, not until you talk to Potter." She replied.

"Why are you helping Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You're a smart girl, why do you think?" Phoenix asked. Personally Phoenix really didn't know why. Did she…

'_I don't like him_. _Not like that_.' She told herself. '_He's just a friend_.'

"You are really strange."

"That's why I'm a Lestrange." Phoenix smiled and walked out. She went back to her seat where Harry was pouring over an old piece of parchment.

"I told her." She informed him.

"Thanks, I need to talk to you after." He said meeting Hermione at the couch by Phoenix.

"What do you have to say?" Hermione growled.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You were right, I am being stupid and will get myself killed."

"What about Ron and Hogsmead?"

"I'm not going, I'll stay here with Neville." He replied.

"You weren't kidding." Hermione told Phoenix.

"Hermione, you are like my sister and you make sense." Harry explained. Phoenix smiled at how he would admit his mistakes so openly.

"I will be watching for you Harry." She said.

"I wouldn't ask anything different." He chuckled. She just gave him a nasty look and stalked off.

"What was that about Harry?" Ron asked.

"That was him taking charge of his life and learning that sometimes life is better than a little fun." Phoenix said.

"What did you do?" Ron growled.

"What you gonna fight me Weasley?" Phoenix asked, a bored expression on her face.

"Ron, leave her alone, she helped me, she's right." Harry intervened.

"I have work to do, fight nice, boys." She said and sat back down. She was silent as she worked and Harry admired that. Her commitment to work, but also, unlike Hermione, she wasn't all work and no fun. She had her share of adventures.

She was also so forgiving if the person was kind to her.

---

Phoenix walked down the stairs and found Harry sitting in a corner looking at something.

"Phoenix, I know you are there, can you come here a minute?" He asked.

"What is it bubble brain?" She sighed and walked over. She had heard of what happened in Hogsmead and was now pissed at him and Draco. Draco had made fun of Harry and Harry had been mean back, not to mention he broke his promise to Hermione. Harry and Draco were not her favorite people at the moment.

"I have something that may just pull me back on your good side." He replied.

"It better be good." She said and sat next to him.

"Well I have this map that can show me where..." He asked.

"The Marauder's Map." Phoenix cut in sitting next to him.

"You know about it?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, what about it?" She asked. Harry just smiled and pointed to the blank piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said and tapped the parchment with his wand. A map of Hogwarts appeared. He pointed to one dot in particular.

"Peter Pettigrew." She read. "Is he really there?"

"Yes, shall we go find him?"

"Maybe he can finally be caught." She whispered. Harry took that as a yes and pushed the portrait hole open. Phoenix stayed right by him and looked at the map over his shoulder.

"If you want to see the map, just tell me."

"Sorry Harry, I am just nervous about what will happen." She said.

"Happen, what do you mean?"

"When we get Peter, what will happen with Sirius and my mum." She said.

"Everything will work out, I promise." He said as they turned the corner. They saw Peter's name on the map, but even when they were standing right over him, they couldn't see him."

"He's under the floor boards." She replied. "Quick, someone's coming." Her wand went out and Harry quickly followed her example.

"Mischief Managed." He heard her run behind a statue and went to join her as he shoved the map in his pocket, but a light shone in his face before he could.

"Look who we have here, Potter." Snape's said.

"Professor." He replied.

"Do you think you will get away with it tonight Potter? Sneaking out of the castle at night. Mr. Potter is a law unto himself. He doesn't have to listen to the rules laid down to protect him." Phoenix wanted to jump out and defend him, but she noticed how Harry had positioned his body. His front was facing her and almost hiding her. Snape looked opposite her and by the way he looked, he didn't want her in trouble too.

"You are so much like you father, strutting around the castle at night, and for what, a little fun." Snape said.

"My father didn't strut, and neither do I." Harry growled.

"Turn out your pockets Potter."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Turn out—your—pockets." Snape repeated. Harry did and a blank map and wand were in his hand.

"What is this?" Snape said snatching the map.

"Spare bit of parchment." He said with a shrug.

Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry. Phoenix was starting to get scared.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" Snape said. "Why don't I just throw it away?"

"No!" Harry said quickly as Snape reached to take it.

"So!" Snape said. "This isn't just a bit of spare parchment is it Potter?"

"No sir, it is a gag from Zonko's. Phoenix gave it to me for Christmas."

"Let me see." Snape muttered taking out his wand.

"Reveal your secrets." He said touching his wand to the parchment.

"Show yourself!" Snape said tapping it harder.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Read it." Harry nervously looked down and started reading. Phoenix was getting nervous.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

It didn't stop there.

"_**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**_

"Let me see that Potter." Snape growled. Phoenix was holding in so much laughter then she was about to burst. The map didn't stop there either.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that and idiot like Snape ever became a Professor."

Phoenix chuckled to herself over that one. Sirius was truly correct.

"**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape Good Day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

At that point, Professor Lupin appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked. Harry sort of zoned out as they talked and picked up on things like, "Full of Dark Magic?" "Harry got it from a joke shop." And even "It looks like a Zonko's product to me." Phoenix was frozen, hoping Lupin couldn't scent her.

"I will take care of it." Lupin said. Snape handed it over and left. Lupin waited until the man was gone.

"Ok Phoenix, I know you're there, come out." He said.

"Damn it!" She yelled and rolled out from behind the statue.

"I think fifty points from Gryffindor will do." He said.

"Yes sir." Phoenix grumbled.

"Why were you two out so late?" Lupin asked.

"We saw Peter on the map sir." Phoenix said.

"Do you know the maker?" Harry asked Lupin.

"We've met." Lupin replied.

"Met? He's one of them, isn't that right Mooney?" Phoenix asked.

"You're Mooney?"

"Yes Harry, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You will learn that a lot of people keep secrets. Some dark, some not so dark."

"Let's go back to the common room." Phoenix sighed. Lupin nodded and took the map with him. Phoenix told Harry more about the map and all about the makers on the way. They got back at one in the morning and fell asleep as soon as they reached their beds.


	12. OUCH!

It was the Easter holiday and Harry had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Oliver. The final match was taking place on the first Saturday after the holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. That meant (as Wood constantly reminded them) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points. Phoenix talked non-stop to Oliver about tactics that he relayed back to the team.

Seamus and Dean finally left her alone in fear of Wood. She was what was going to save their butts. Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did. The hostility between Harry and Draco was at its worst. Draco was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmead and was even more furious that Harry had somehow wormed his way out of punishment.

Phoenix was letting them fight, she would just put them in their place after the match was done and over with.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Phoenix was the only one who wasn't up there. She was always the one to break up the fights. Harry would have helped, but Wood would kill him.

Beside, Harry was having his own troubles. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him out; Nott and Warrington kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people.

He always saw Phoenix fighting with them whenever they weren't trying to kill him.

Adrian and his friends were also helping Phoenix, which helped Harry feel a little better about this whole thing. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action.

The whole of Gryffindor House, Phoenix included to most people's surprise took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.

Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match.

Hermione had put down her books; Phoenix had stopped thinking about her worry over Sirius and started worrying about Harry, and Wood was even more of that ADD, quidditch obsessed keeper everyone knew and was terrified of.

There was a great deal of noise; Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever.

Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of the Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes.

Harry was sitting with Ron, and Hermione, and Phoenix was off in a corner alone, all of them removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time they did, that person had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his or her stomach.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione, told him, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got a _Firebolt_!" said Ron.

"I've never seen a better Seeker," said Phoenix kindly, smiling nervously as she passed, on her way upstairs.

"Yeah..." said Harry, his stomach writhing.

It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

---

Phoenix watched the Gryffindor team walk out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three-quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years--"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill--"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Phoenix felt excitement and nervousness fill her stomach.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field—WHAM!—nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina—nice swerve around Montague—_duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!—_SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming in delight—

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown off from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed, Phoenix included.

"Sorry, didn't see her." A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their _Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Phoenix turned her head sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched. She was scared for both of them. She respected Wood and hated Flint, but she also had been on the receiving end of one of Flint's punches. It had been a complete accident, but didn't change the fact she knew he was strong.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass—very difficult indeed—YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Relieved, Phoenix went back to watching Harry zoom around, gazing around for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession—no!—Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING--"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way--!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harry suddenly pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end. Draco went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there...

WHOOSH.

One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again—

WHOOSH.

The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Bole and Derrick zoomed toward Harry, clubs raised—

He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle—Flint alongside her—poke him in the eye, Angelina!—it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke—oh no—Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save--!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession--"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Phoenix had ever seen. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Draco was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for the snitch—once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead—.

Phoenix swore, if Draco or Harry hurt the other, she would pummel them both.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked as Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal—seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd was screaming itself hoarse—Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the cup was theirs.

Harry suddenly put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down--  
Horrified, he looked around. Draco had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

Harry looked angry enough to hit Draco, but couldn't reach.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Draco was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of the Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B—"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Draco's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

"He better avoid me for that," Phoenix muttered to herself.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Draco's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal—Montague scores--" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor..."

Harry was now marking Draco so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Draco anywhere near the Snitch...

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

Phoenix's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Every single Slytherin player apart from Draco was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper—they were all going to block her—

Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

And then Phoenix saw something that made her heart stand still. Draco was diving, a look of triumph on his face.

Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Draco was miles ahead—

He was gaining on Draco—Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him—he was at Draco's ankles—he was level—

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Draco's arm out of the way and—

"YES!" Lee yelled.

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded.


	13. Thirteen, Peter

Phoenix was in the Shrieking Shack thinking about Harry and what he had told her.

"_Trelawney has gone completely crazy." He said._

"_What did she do?" Phoenix asked._

"_She told me the future. It was real this time."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years, but tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible that ever he was before. Tonight, before midnight, servant and master will be rejoined..."**_

"_That is a bit creepy, any idea what time it is?" Phoenix asked._

"_Yeah, about six, why?"_

"_Shit, I promised Sirius I'd meet him in the Shrieking shack. Meet me there in an hour; I want you to meet him. He would love to talk to you before we turn Pettigrew in." She explained._

"_You mean you have him?" Harry asked._

"_Found him during class last week, caged him even, Sirius is going to make him change tonight. Thought you might like to see your parents betrayer." She said._

"_Thanks Phoenix, I'll try and get away." He said._

Phoenix was scared. It was nearing the time Harry would have to be there and she was worried he wouldn't get away. Sirius was also anxious, the man who betrayed his best friend was sitting in a cage not three feet away and Phoenix was feeding him bits of cheese like he was just any old rat and not a traitor and a criminal. At last Harry walked though the door and stopped.

When Harry walked through the door he had been expecting to see only Phoenix. She had told him that Sirius would be there, but he didn't want to believe it. She had that air of truth about her and Harry knew instantly when she was lying, but he had ignored it when she told him Sirius would be there.

"Hello Harry, I, am Sirius Black." Sirius said and held out his hand. Harry ignored the hand and instead hugged the man.

"Harry, are you going to break out in tears on us?" Phoenix asked from the bed.

"Ha ha Phoenix, you are so funny." Harry smiled sitting next to her. As soon as he sat down Ron and Hermione walked in. Phoenix tried to hide Scabbers behind her back, but the tail stuck out.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled. "Why do you have my rat?"

"Harry, what are you doing here with Sirius Black?" Hermione asked pointing her wand at the escapee.

"Hey, I'm here too." Phoenix said.

"We'll get to you later." Ron yelled trying to get to Scabbers.

"Or you could sit and listen, you followed Harry, and now you will let us talk like we came here for. Just waiting on one person." Phoenix said as Lupin entered.

"Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, it's been too long." Lupin replied, hugging Sirius.

"Enough you two, you are grown men." Phoenix said. "Did you take your potion?" She said.

"Not yet."

"Then drink it now, I brought a goblet of it down just in case." She said handing him a full cup. He gladly gulped it down.

"Now that we are safe, please sit and put wands away." Sirius said.

"Like we are going to listen to you." Ron said.

"Sirius, this is getting ridiculous, we need Peter changed now, it's the only way." Phoenix said tossing Scabbers to the escapee. He nodded and took Scabbers out and pointed his wand at the rat.

"_Novo_." He said and touched the tip of the wand to the rat, which started glowing and then became a rat like man.

"Hello Peter." Phoenix said looking at her nail like her mother did.

"B…Bella? Is that you?" He stuttered.

"No, she's in prison because of you." Phoenix spat, kicking the man to the floor.

"But you look so much like her, and her daughter isn't more than…"

"Thirteen, Peter." Sirius said. Peter shied away from the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you Peter, I'd rather you suffer for what you did to Lily and James. I am giving you to the dementors. I am going to get my cousin out of Azkaban and we are going to take her daughter and my godson out of the hell holes you sent them to." Sirius smiled almost manically.

"What are you talking about, I would never hurt Lily and James. Why did you do it Sirius?"

"Oh shut up Peter, we know you are a liar, you were the one who tortured the Longbottoms, not Bella, and it was you who told Voldemort where to find the Potters." Lupin said. Hermione and Ron were confused.

"How is that possible? Black was the Potter's secret-keeper." Hermione said.

"No Granger, he wasn't and he didn't kill Peter as you can see with your own eyes. Peter was the secret-keep, even Professor Lupin, James's other best friend didn't know of the change." Phoenix explained.

"Peter sold out the Potter's and blamed Sirius. Sirius was in a hurry because he wanted to catch the killer of his best friend, I don't know the real story about the muggles though."

"Peter is an illegal animagus as am I. He told the world that I did it and when I went to stun him, he blew up the street and cut off his own finger. He joined the other rats in the sewer. It was so ironic I couldn't help but laugh at my failure." Sirius explained.

"How do we know he's not lying?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, how can he be lying when…Peter Pettigrew…is sitting…right…there?" Phoenix asked.

"She has a point 'Mione, as much as I don't trust her, she is right." Ron said.

"What about Harry's parents, he could be lying about that." Phoenix was pissed off after that so she stomped over to Peter and pulled his left sleeve up and a nice black Dark Mark stood out. Sirius showed everyone his left arm.

"Sirius Black, left arm, blank, there is nothing there, Nada, no mark. Peter, Voldemort puts his wand on mark, it moves. The Ministry has no decency to check. The reason my mom hasn't gone crazy and the other imprisoned followers have is simply because her mark isn't real. It is just a tattoo, a fake tattoo might I add. She doesn't have the pain, just a creeping feeling when Voldemort calls for her." Phoenix said.

"Why did you piss her off 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She's pissed off too, Harry." Ron said pointing to Hermione.

"Ron, I just realized, when my Aunts live together for more than a week, their times of the month happen simultaneously. Hermione and Phoenix share a dorm nine months a year with only a three month break."

"Bloody hell." Ron said backing away.

"PMSing teen girls are not a fun sight." Sirius agreed. He regretted saying that as soon as the two girls turned on him.

"Want to repeat that?" Phoenix asked.

"No thank you." He said. Peter was truly terrified.

"So, do we want to take Peter to Dumbledore's office now?" Lupin suggested.

"I like that plan." Phoenix said getting the cage. Sirius forced Peter back to rat form and stuffed him into the cage. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed Phoenix and Lupin to the Headmaster's office where they found Fudge already there.

"Well, it seems you have company, we will finish this conversation at a later time." The Minister said.

"Wait Minister, sir, please, I want you to see this." Phoenix said.

"You are Lestrange's daughter are you not?" He said disgusted. She just wrinkled her nose in annoyance and brought Peter out.

"Professor, would you mind?" She asked handing him to Lupin. He nodded and took out his wand, muttering the spell that would turn Scabbers to Peter. The transformation didn't take as long as the first time and surprised the Minister.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Peter, so good to see you my boy, or, maybe not." Dumbledore said. He made his way to the fireplace and called Snape who came through the fire a few seconds later.

"You called Headmaster?" He asked.

"Yes, do you have any veritiserum with you?"

"This is my last vile sir, why?" He asked.

"Minister, I think you need this." Dumbledore said handing the vial to Fudge. Fudge gladly took it and shooed the kids from the room. Phoenix was the only one who stayed.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. This is Peter Pettigrew who was You-know-who's personal assistant and lab rat. He gave You-know-who's followers their instruction. He is the proof of innocence for Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange." She said before leaving, her fists in balls. Fudge wasn't sure whether to be scared, or impressed.


	14. Five page article

The next morning, Phoenix felt sick to her stomach. She walked down to breakfast and found she wasn't hungry, but she walked in anyway. As soon as Harry saw her, he ran up, a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand.

"They're free." He yelled. He tossed her the newspaper and she saw the first page.

_Freedom and innocence of Lestrange and Black: The Real stories behind the so called 'death eaters'_

_by: Duncan Matthews_

_The stories of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, the two cousins that were wrongly accused, show the Ministry in a whole new light. Their stories show us, that the Ministry hasn't the decency to a trial. Let us hear the stories first hand._

_Bellatrix Lestrange was framed for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The true torturer was Rabastan Lestrange. Mrs. Lestrange had simply gone to drop off young Mr. Longbotton, then 5. Seconds later, aurors swarmed the house. All they found was Mrs. Lestrange standing in the house with her wand drawn. She was scared for her young daughter, Phoenix Lestrange, at the time 5. Mrs. Lestrange was thrown in Azkaban without the aurors checking the last spell she had used, or a trial. Had either happened, her wand would have shown her last spell as a simple spell to clean dishes for she was a mother and had to cook dinner and clean up afterwards. Even more disturbing news has reached us as well. Phoenix Lestrange was sent to live with muggles, yet she had two aunts that could have taken her in as well as a family friend. What were the Ministries excuses? Andromeda Tonks already had a daughter and would not be able to support a second child. We spoke to Mrs. Tonks and she chose to say this. _

"_**I regret what has happened. I would have taken the girl in, but my income barely supported me and my own daughter."**__ But who are the others that would have taken her? Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy would have gladly taken in the young girl, the Ministry simply said; _

"_**they were suspected deatheaters at the time."**__ The family friend? A Handler in Romania's Dragon Gates, the safest place in the world. Gale Mattews loved Miss Lestrange and would have given her a fine home, yet the Ministry decided Dragon Gates was not the place for a five year old girl, yet the man who runs the Gates prides himself on the safety of his gates and how many handlers have raised families without problems or accident other than the normal household ones. He offered us an interview and had this to say about the safety. _

"_**Many a family has lived in Dragon Gates. We have a daycare if the Handler is a single parent or the parents work during the day. Our schedules are very flexible and we support education and safety for our children. We have a small school that once a child is five, they may begin to attend to give them a head start on their future classmates." **__He also had this to say about young Phoenix. _

"_**She would have been welcomed with open arms. I believe the real reason the Ministry did not send her here is the fear our schooling and our care would teach her all she needed to become what they believed Mrs. Bella to be."**__ So there you have it folks. This is how the Ministry truly treats suspected deatheaters and their families._

_Now Sirius Black was accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and selling the Potters to You-Know-Who…_

Phoenix read the five page article and laughed at a few parts and felt Gale's brother had done a fine job telling her mother's story as well as her own, Sirius's and Harry's. It brought to life the kind of "parents" the Dursleys were to Harry. It painted them as the neglectful relatives of the Boy-Who-Lived. She had no doubt the Ministry would print an article to discredit this one.

"Aren't you happy?" Harry asked watching her facial expressions.

"More than you know Harry, I have waited ten years for this. It has been so long since I've seen her for real, the old Bella." She replied. Tears were coming to her eyes making Draco make his way over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Have you even read the paper yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Draco, she is free." Phoenix whispered. "She is free, innoccent, free."

"She is staying with my family, she sent you a note." Draco said.

"Thank you." She said and took the parchment he held out.

_Phoenix- I've missed you so much; I will see you at the station. Thank you for finding him, you have saved my life and my cousin's._

"Harry, we are finally getting away for Private Drive." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm not." Harry sighed.

"Harry, Sirius is your godfather and he cares so much about you. He is your legal guardian."

"Ok, I am guessing Narcissa and Lucius are your god parents right?"

"Dead on." She replied.

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"At the time Lucius was a suspected Death Eaters like the article said. My whole family was, except for one, but I get the impression she didn't want another child to watch over, especially a five year old. Well, by the time Lucius was eligible to adopt me, the muggle already had. They were my legal guardians."

"Oh, harsh."

"Yeah, but now, we have food to eat. Today, we go home." She said.

"I am going back to the Slytherin table, too many stares already." Draco said. Harry pulled Phoenix over to Hermione and Ron and sat her down.

"Hi Phoenix, is there anyway you would accept an apology from us?" Lavender and Parvarti, who were sitting next to Hermione, asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Neville, who was sitting next to Harry didn't say anything.

"Neville, can I say that I'm sorry about your…you know…"

"Yeah, they were friends of your mum."

"Neville, I won't apologize for the actions of my uncle, but I care about my mum." He just nodded and went back to his food.

"Give it time." Harry said.

"Harry's right, with him as your friend, people are bound to see reason." Hermione sighed.

"You two are numb." Ron said. Hermione glared at him and Harry looked confused.

"Ignore him, would you care to sit with us on the train? I have a lot of things to apologize for." Hermione said. She was obviously ashamed.

"That would be great, thank you." Phoenix replied. Hermione just nodded and went back to breakfast. Everyone else followed suit. When time rolled around to get their things finished packed, everyone was milling around the Common room.

"I have a renewed respect for you Phoenix." Oliver Wood said.

"Why is that?"

"Without the broom you gave to Harry, we wouldn't have won the finals."

"I feel safe to say this now. I just ordered the broom, the money didn't come from my accounts."

"Then whose did it come from?" Oliver asked.

"That, Wood, is a secret." She said giving Harry a wink. He nodded and went back to talking to Alicia and Angelina.

"So whose next year's captain?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"Ollie!" Someone called. A Ravenclaw girl stood in the entrance.

"Ollie?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Nickname. Hi Sarah, who let you in?" He said.

"Katie Bell." The Ravenclaw asked. "Who are you?" She said pointing to Phoenix.

"Phoenix Lestrange, I'm a quidditch fan." Phoenix said.

"Oh, another one of those." She said.

"What's wrong with fans?" Oliver asked.

"They are so annoying. And quidditch is so boring." Sarah replied.

"Quidditch is not boring and Phoenix saved our butts. She is great at the tactic portion of the game, just not the playing." Oliver replied.

"Whatever, mum's taking us home today."

"Can't wait to tell her the news." Oliver said.

"What news?" Sarah asked.

"You'll hear about it later, see you on the train." He said. She walked off and Phoenix gave her the eyebrow raise.

"Little sister?"

"Yeah, annoying little sister, she's the odd ball."

"So what's the big news?"

"Puddlemere United, National Quidditch team wants me to play as their first string Keeper."

"Congratulations Oliver your dad will be proud."

"Yeah, free National games."

"If you ever get to the World cup, send me a couple tickets, I'd love to go."

"Will do Phoenix, we may not have been friends, but you were a great fan."

"My pleasure, you were good, the team will hate to lose you."

"That's agreed, no matter how annoying you were Oliver, you had good strategy." Angelina said. She was walking up behind Oliver.

"It was really Phoenix…" Oliver started.

"We know, but it only got better when she came, the years before that were good to."

"The train is leaving soon." Oliver said.

"See you next year Angelina, good luck Oliver." Phoenix said as she found Harry. They met Ron and Hermione on the train. One of which did not look happy that Phoenix was joining them.

"Lighten up Ron, she saved me from returning to the Dursleys." Harry said.

"She doesn't belong here Harry." Ron said.

"Leave it, it was just this morning that Bella and Sirius were called innocent."

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Phoenix turned around to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. Harry stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. Harry ripped open his letter.

"It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

_Dear Harry,_

_I wrote this incase you didn't read the Daily Prophet._

_I will meet you at King's Cross. With me being an innocent man, I am now you guardian._

"What did I tell you Harry?" Phoenix smiled as Harry kept reading.

_If you didn't already know, I gave you the Firebolt, Phoenix sent the order form in for me. _

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I _told _you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron.

"Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

"Look, I already knew it was from Sirius." Harry said and read the rest.

_I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house, Harry. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_I'll see you soon._

_Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly read it aloud:

I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmead on weekends.

"Hang on, there's a P.S..." Harry smiled happily.

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's partly my fault he no longer has a rat. And Phoenix, your mum, aunt and uncle will be waiting for you at King's Cross as well._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix's surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"Now we know why he didn't just tell you when you got to King's Cross." Harry shrugged.

"That's Sirius for you." Phoenix said.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily.

They were more than happy to reach the platform. Bellatrix was standing with Lucius and Narcissa when they got off.

"Will I see you this summer Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"What's this summer?" Harry asked.

"The World cup, I'm going with Draco and his family, or maybe my mum, don't really know yet." Phoenix replied.

"Oh yeah, I'll floo or owl you about it later Harry." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, bye Phoenix." Harry said and she sped off to see Bellatrix. The Grangers and Weasley's were waiting with the Dursley's and two other people when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through. By the look Phoenix, who had come through right after Harry, gave them, they were the muggles that adopted her.

"Come along Phoenix." The woman said.

"Ah hello, you must be Mr. And Mrs. Roberts." Bella smiled shaking hands with them.

"Hello Uncle, my godfather is meeting me here so you don't have to stay." Harry told Vernon

"And is your godfather bringing you back to #4?"

"Just long enough for me to pick up the room and take care of a few things. He has been announced my legal guardian." Harry said. Vernon was speechless. Mr. Roberts, however, was beside himself when Bella shook his hand.

"Who might you be?"

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, or Black now. I am Phoenix's mother. If it is all right with you, we would like to stop by and get the last remaining things at your home that belong to my daughter."

Sirius walked in and scared Vernon.

"Mr. Dursley, hi, I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Can he drive?" Vernon asked looking the man up and down.

"He's not driving anywhere, are you joking?" Phoenix cut in.

"Who is then?" Petunia asked.

"I am sir, I gave Sirius a ride here, we are going to bring the children around and then drop him and Harry at Harry's new home." Bella said. Vernon looked her up and down and thought she looked normal enough.

"You must be out by six." Vernon said.

"Same." Mr. Roberts said. The two families walked off leaving the wizards and Grangers staring in confusion.

"That was interesting." Phoenix said.

"They aren't as bad as you said. You two carry on way too much." Hermione said.

"You live with them for a month then." Phoenix said. Harry was nodded profusely at the statement.

"Never mind." Hermione said and turned back to her parents. The four families walked out with smiles on their faces. Molly and Arthur were catching Bella and Sirius, their old friends, up with the time and what was going on. The Malfoy's were confused beyond belief at what they had missed. They walked behind the four families and ignored their conversation. In the parking lot, Bella steered Harry, Sirius and Phoenix to a car next to the Malfoy's.

"See you later this summer Dray." Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night Lucius, Narcissa."

"Do you have everything?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, once we drop Harry and Sirius off, we head straight to the airport."

"Have fun in Romania my dear sister, I will give Andy your letter."

"Why are we going to Romania mum?"

"You will see, and no worries, we are still going to the World cup."

"This summer will be amazing, both of you better write." Phoenix said to Harry and Draco.

"You too cousin." Draco smiled. Not his usual sneer, an actual smile.

"Good to see an actual person inside the monster Draco." Harry said.

"Don't get used to it, I am still going to be watching you Gryffindors next year. Aunt Bella may be innocent, but I can guarantee Phoenix will still get some trouble."

"Well she has me and the Weasley's, except maybe Ron and Ginny, on her side."

"Then she'll be fine, the twins will take care of those Gryffindors giving anyone of their friends a hard time."

"Don't you know it?" Phoenix said.

"Ok, we need to go." Bella said getting Harry and Phoenix in the back seat.

"See you later Narcissa."

"Good bye Bella, like the children said, don't forget to write." Bella nodded and got in the car. She drove away and that was the end of it. Harry and Draco were on friendly terms, not friends, but they were being decent to each other. Harry and Phoenix were out of their muggle homes and all was right with the world…for now.


End file.
